Feudal Smashers
by Game2002
Summary: The bad guys have sent 7 Smashers and some other people into Feudal Japan. How will they return? And how will they cope with Inuyasha and his gangs? The story is finished! SSBMInuyasha crossover
1. Warped

This is my first attempt to write a crossover between SSBM and Inuyasha, please enjoy it. Yes, my own characters, Punk, Pix, and Pork will be in it too. Remember, I don't own their species—Space Pirate, Nintendo does. And Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Please I hope someone will read this story and review it. My stories have never received many reviews. It's giving me the impression that nobody cares about my existence...

Oh! To let you know, I'm not extremely familiar with Inuyasha, so forgive me if I made a mistake and try to provide me with info if you can.

* * *

**_FEUDAL SMASHERS_**

**Chapter 1: Warped**

* * *

"Done yet?" asks Ridley as he walks into the lab. "It's near completion," replies one of the Space Pirate scientists. Ridley looks at the Stonehenge-style structure that the scientists are working on. "With this, the Smashers will be gone from this world!"

The Blue Falcon parks next to a store. Captain Falcon and Fox come out from the blue vehicle. Falcon pulls off the steering wheel before going into the store. Fox asks quite surprised, "Why did you pull out the steering wheel?"

"So when a thief comes, he can't steal the car!" replies Falcon.

They enter the store and Fox asks the owner, "Do you sell that brand new "Plug Machine" that was shown on TV? You know, the metal box with plugholes on it and you can plug into it for electricity."

The owner got out the Plug Machine, "$130."

"I can get cheaper than that on E-Bay!" says Falcon. "Only an idiot would buy something with this price!

"You can't find another better one," the owner tells him.

"Let's get out of here," suggests Falcon. "I know a place where they sell cheaper ones."

As they leave the store, the owner calls to them, "Come back here if you can't find one!"

They went to another store and saw the same thing, but for a price of $150. They went to another store and over there it costs $180. They went the third store and they sell it for $300. Finally, they return to the first store. "We, the idiots, are going to buy your machine for $130," Falcon says to the owner.

After buying it, they enter the car just as Fox's cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

Roy screams from the phone, "YOU GOTTA HELP ME!!!!!!"

"What?!"

"THEY GOT LILINA!!!!!!"

"Who?"

"THEM!!!!"

"Who's Them?

"SPACE PIRATES!!!!!!!'

"They kidnapped Lilina? Where are you now?"

"On your car!"

They stop the car immediately and see Roy sitting on the back of the car. "When did you get there?" Falcon asks. "Just before you started the engine," Roy replies.

Fox asks him what exactly happened to Lilina. Roy tells him, "We were strolling around this area when suddenly... BARNEY!!!!!"

Fox and CF turn around and see Barney, who is singing happily and running towards them. "LONG TIME NO SEE, MY FRIENDS!!!!!" shouts Barney in a loud, cheerful, and ear-piercing, voice.

"GET AWAY FROM US!!!!" screams Roy at the top of his voice as his smacks Barney away in flames with Flare Blade.

"Now back to where we are," continues Roy. "The Pirates come disguised as an ice-cream salesman. Lilina wants to buy some ice-cream, so the salesman opens his ice-cream box. Then with all his force, he stuffs her into the ice-cream box!"

"How can that be possible?!" exclaims CF. "This is defying the law of realistics!"

"I don't know! They just did it! Then they threw ice-cream onto my face. The ice-cream must've contained sleeping medicines, so I fell asleep instantly and woke up a minute ago."

"That's terrible!" exclaims CF in terror and rage. "They must be taught a lesson!"

"We must summon the help of others," says Fox. "My Smash Radar will detect the nearest Smashers."

After a while, they were able to get some Smashers to where they are. Mario, Ness, Link, Pichu, and Ganondorf came within a few minutes.

"Theez cannot-a be possibo!" cries Mario after hearing the news.

"How unforgivable!" cries Ness.

"We must save her!" yells Link.

"I'll show them my electrical powers!" yells Pichu.

"I hate evilness!" yells Ganondorf.

Link looks at him and says, "You're once evil. Don't you know that?"

"Okay... Then I hate someone else being evil besides me!"

"Why must Pichu get into this serious business?" complains Roy. "Why can't Pikachu take your place instead?"

"Well..." says Pichu. "Pikachu is dealing with some adult business."

In a dark room, Pikachu is sitting with three strangers, playing card games. "You're giving me all your properties if I win," says Pikachu in an evil tone. So they gamble, and Pikachu won at the end. "Ha! I won!" Pikachu taunted. But immediately, the strangers grab Pikachu's card and tears out a layer of it. "Ha! You cheated by sticking another layer of card onto the original one!" one of them says. "We'll skin him alive for cheating!" the other yells out. Pikachu runs out the place screaming for help and the three strangers are chasing him, trying to kill him.

The Smashers tries to squeeze themselves into the Blue Falcon, but when it isn't possible, they force Falcon to run alongside the car since he runs extra fast. Heck, he even boasted about running faster than the speed of sound!

In the base, Lilina is tied up in chains. Ridley walks up to her and says, "You will be the bait for the Smasher's new doom."

"What do you want with me?!" shouts Lilina.

"Weren't you listening just now? I said I'm going to use you to lure the Smashers here!" shouts Ridley.

Suddenly, the wall bursts open and the Blue Falcon zooms in. The Smashers got out from the car. Roy sees Lilina and shouts, "We're here to save you!"

Pichu looks around and says, "Falcon is missing."

Ganondorf looks around, "You're right. Where'd he go?"

Out in the streets, CF climbs out from the manhole. "I should be watching where I go..."

Back in the base, Ridley says to the Smashers, "Today you will be meeting your fate! I have something new that will get you out of this world!"

"Yeah! We'll be going to heaven because we did lots of good deeds!" says Link.

"Not that!" says Ridley. "You will still be alive, but you will die miserably without close friends!" Then he points to the Stonehenge-style machine.

"What are those steel structures for?" asks Ness.

"That is the Teleport Machine!" answers Ridley. "I captured Lilina to lure you here so I can sent you to another world or dimension! You will now disappear from this world! Activate the teleporter!"

A Space Pirate presses the buttons on the machine and a warp void appears between the steel structures. "Try not to go near the void!" warns Fox. But Ridley immediately grabs Fox and throws toward the void! Link quickly uses Hook Shot to grab Fox by the foot and pulls him back to safety.

The Smashers are charge at Ridley and starts beating him. "You're not fighting without us!" shouts Punk as he appears into the scene. He jumps into the fighting crowd and starts battling. Lilina watches from her prison and shouts to them, "Isn't anyone rescuing me?!"

Roy immediately appears before Lilina and cuts off the chains binding her. "Quick! I'll bring you to safety first!" Roy tells her.

Ridley turns to the scientist and says, "Increase the void power! Suck them all in!"

"But it will be dangerous!" the scientist warns him. "It will cause everything to be sucked into the void!"

Without a word, Ridley pushes the scientist away and starts messing with the controls, making the warp void stronger. It became like a vacuum cleaner, sucking many things in, but the other Space Pirates were able to evacuate before they get suck in.

"It's getting too strong!" cries Fox. "We must get out of here!" And to everyone's horror, they see Pichu flying helplessly towards the void and into it! "Pichu!!!!" cries Mario as he stupidly jumps into the void, trying to rescue the electric mouse.

Punk, Pix, and Pork are trying to get to the exit, but it is blocked by debris. Suddenly, a metal plate smacks into them, sending them three into the warp void.

The other Smashers and Ridley grasps onto object to avoid getting sucked in. But one by one, the Smashers lost their grip and all, except Ridley, flew into the void. The void becomes more powerful; so powerful that the machine itself it starting to get sucked in!

Suddenly, the wall bursts open and Master Hand flies in! He immediately flies to the plug and yanks it out. When pulled out, the void explodes in a big flash, blinding Master Hand and Ridley.

After a while, Captain Falcon runs into the base and sees the mess. "What happened here?" he asked. "Am I too late?"

"You're too late, Falcon," MH tells him.

"What happened?"

"Your friends are gone," says Ridley. "You'll never see them again."

"Why you?!" says CF angrily.

"Ridley," Master Hand says. "You are going too far! You must bring them back!"

"Over my dead body!"

"You're going to get a beating of your lifetime!" says CF angrily.

Just when they're about too fight, a Pirate runs in and tells Ridley, "Master, we found out that three of us didn't escape when the warp void went insane."

"Who may they be?" Ridley asks.

"The cursed trios."

"Them? Of all Pirates, why those three...?"

The sucked victims find themselves flying around in what looks like a blue tunnel made of energy. Roy was holding Lilina with dear life, trying not to get separated from her. They scream as they get fling around and bump each other; even Pork, who weights as much as a whale, is getting flung around like an empty bag. Suddenly, they see light on the other end. "We're coming to an end!" cries Link.

In Feudal Japan, Kagome sees a big flash coming from the hills. "Inuyasha."

"What?" Inuyasha the half-demon asks her.

"I see a big blast of energy coming from the mountain. Can it be related to a Shikon jewel shard?"

"It might be," says Miroku. "Maybe a demon found it and transformed into a stronger version of itself."

"Then we have to exterminate it!" insists Sango.

"Let's go see!" says Shippo.

So the small group heads for the direction of the blast.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Back in Time

The Smashers have been sucked into somewhere else. What will happen?

**Chapter 2: Warped Back in Time**

* * *

Everyone is lying unconscious on the ground. Mario is the first one to get up after a rough ride in the warp tunnel. He looks around and sees his friends and enemies are still down, but it's a good thing that they're still breathing.

Link got up by himself and looks around. "What happened just now?"

"I don't-a know," says Mario in his usual Italian accent. "Let's-a wake everybodee else."

After a while, everybody woke up, except for Ness. Ganondorf shakes Ness, but he still won't wake, so Ganondorf picks up a ripe fruit that's lying nearby and splats it at his face. "Wah!!!!" screams Ness. "What did you do that for??!!" When the Smashers see the Pirates, they got into fighting stances. "Let's end this once and for all here!" says Link.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Punk says back.

Pichu cries out, "We shouldn't be fighting at this moment! Everything is in confusion at this moment!"

But the two won't listen, so they begin to dash at each other. Pichu quickly lets out a strong jolt of electricity to zap them both, sending them onto the ground in pain. "What... was that... for...?" asks Link slowly and painfully.

"Don't fight now!" Pichu says. "We are lost in an unknown place! We must work together to get back to our homes!"

"He's right," Pix says. "We may be enemies, but now that we're all in hot water, we must help each other."

"But where are we?" asks Ness.

Fox looks at his watch and says, "According to my super accurate watch, we have warped back into Feudal Japan. That means we're now in the 1500s."

"It's all your terrible work of the Stonehenge thing!" yells Link angrily at the Pirates. "You made us come here! You must bring us back!"

"You cannot blame us!" Punk yells back. "If only you never caused so much trouble for us, this would have happened!"

"Besides," Pix added. "Ridley actually caused all these. He shouldn't have messed with the controls."

"I wonder how we'll survive without food," says Pork, straying from the topic.

Then everyone was silence for a while, but then Roy breaks the silence. "Everyone! Lilina is hurt!"

They rush to see Lilina, whose arm is bleeding. "She must've hit on a sharp thing!" Roy says, worried."

"You should be happy that I brought first-aid kit," says Ganondorf. "I last went to Dr. Mario's clinic to get one." So he proceeds to help Lilina put on bandages. "This wound shouldn't take too long to heal," he continues. "But until then, I'm afraid you can't use your mage powers."

"Never mind," Lilina says. "I'll feel safe as long as Roy has his sword." This made Roy blush a little.

"Okay," says Fox. "How do we get back to our time?"

Pichu, with his big ears, heard something. "Be quiet! I hear footsteps! Someone's coming!"

Everyone got on guard, waiting for someone to appear. They waited, and a big tortoise walks out of the bushes, stepping on the dried crunchy leaves. "Okay... We're being too cautious," says Link.

"Wait! Someone else is coming again!" Pichu says again, alerted.

Immediately, out of the bush jumps in a big fiery cat. It has five people riding on it. They stare at each other for a while until Pichu broke the silence. "How come your butts aren't burning when you are sitting on that fire cat?"

"That's not a good start," says one of them, called Inuyasha. Turning to Kagome, he asks, "Do they have Shikon shards in them?"

"No," she says.

"Great... We came all the way here just to encounter worthless demons."

"Demon?" says Ness while looking around. "Where's the demon?"

"The demons have some humans with them," Sango points out. "Are they on their side or are they captured?"

"No," says Mario. "We are all friends-a."

"Then I will destroy you all!" says Inuyasha in a mean way. "You and your demon friends are going to hell!"

"Look who's calling who a demon," says Link. "But if you want to fight, I won't think twice about it."

"Then get ready to..." says Inuyasha, but before he can finish his line, Pichu hops onto his head. "Hey!"

"Wow! These dog ears are real!" cries Pichu while touching Inuyasha's dog ears.

"Get off me!" yells Inuyasha as he shakes Pichu off. "Now die, demons!" he continues.

"Sorry, but the demons you're looking for is..." says Ganondorf, then he points to the Pirates, "Them!"

"No!" cries Punk as he points to the Smashers. "They are the demons! They've brought miserable luck onto us! Kill them!"

Miroku pushes Inuyasha back. "I'll handle this myself." He takes off the cloth around his left (did I get that right?) hand, revealing a hole. "Wind Tunnel!"

The hole starts to act like a vacuum cleaner, trying to suck them in. But Pork got in front of everyone and acts like a wall, protecting his mates and the Smashers. He didn't budge at all when the wind tunnel tries to pull him in! Miroku was shocked! The only time his wind tunnel didn't work is when something is extra heavy!

Pix asks Pork, "How much do you weigh?"

"About 700 lb (318 kg), I guess," came the reply. "I'm not sure, I might weigh more than that."

"Can't you do anything better?!" cries Inuyasha to Miroku. "I'll show you it's done!" Then he pulls out his sword. Link and Ganondorf sees his sword, so they pull out their swords also. "Let's see who's the best swordman," Link says.

Sango turns to Punk, Pix, and Pork. "I'll handle these three ugly ones."

"Watch your language, girl," says Punk evilly.

"Yeah, you don't wanna get us mad," adds Pix.

"I'll show you the power of being overweighed!" says Pork with pride.

Fox and Pichu turns to Shippo to face him, Mario and Ness faces Miroku, and Roy and Lilina goes against Kagome.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

What was Inuyasha's sword called? I forgot... Please tell me in your reviews.


	3. Fight

**Chapter 3: Fight!**

* * *

Ness takes out his baseball bat and brandishes it. "This is the very bat I used to destroy lots of monsters." He charges at Miroku to bat him. Miroku quickly defends with his staff. The two of them is doing a swordfight, except they're not using swords.

Mario runs to Miroku and slides kick him, causing Miroku to fall to the ground, then Mario hits him with Mario Tornado, sending him into the sky, and finally followed with a Super Jump Punch.

"That's one cool combo!" exclaims Ness.

"Thank you!" says Mario happily.

Miroku falls back to the ground and immediately uses wind tunnel.

"PSI Paralyze!" shouts Ness. A white energy wave blasts Miroku, paralyzing him and halting the wind tunnel. Ness swings with his bat, sending Miroku flying across the place and into a tree. "That should make you hurt," says Ness.

Sango throws her boomerang at the three Pirates. When the boomerang is about to contact, the three of them avoids it by doing a backflip. Punk and Pix lands on their feet, except for Pork, who falls on his head.

Punk charges forward and grabs her boomerang, trying to take it from her. Pix jumps into the sky and does a jump kick towards Sango. Sango quickly backs off and Pix kicks into Punk instead.

"What are you doing?!" cries Punk.

"Sorry..." apologizes Pix.

Punk gets back up and blasts a laser beam from his pincer at Sango, who quickly uses her boomerang as a shield. When the laser hits the boomerang, it burns up and breaks in half!

"Get them, Kirara!" Sango orders her fire cat demon. Kirara pounces at Pork, who quickly jumps up and did a butt slam onto Kirara's head, smashing him to the ground. "Poor kitty," says Pork. "You should eat more to gain more strength."

Punk turns to Sango and says, "You have no more weapons, now die!"

Sango takes out her sword. "I got some more here."

Fox and Pichu face Shippo, who says, "I will show you my power!" With that, Shippo transforms into a...

"Wha..." gasps Fox.

"Unbelievable!" cries Pichu in horror.

Shippo has transformed into an ugly monster with green skin, red eyes, a single horn on the head, and muscular arms. But there's nothing to be afraid of, as it's not even 1 meter tall...

"Ha!" laughs Pichu. "I can defeat you!" Pichu blasts a beam of electricity at the monster, turning it back to Shippo.

"You're making me angry!" yells Shippo as he uses his Fox Fire. Fox puts on his reflector to reflect the fire back to Shippo.

"Hot!!!!!" screams Shippo while running around with fire on his body.

"Ha!" laughs Fox. "Now you know how dangerous your attacks are!" Fox immediately charge into Shippo by using Fire Fox, knocking Shippo into the same tree Miroku got knocked into.

Link and Inuyasha is having a fierce swordfight. Inuyasha swings his Tetsusaiga in a horizontal swipe, but Link backflips over it. Ganondorf runs to Inuyasha and hits Inuyasha with his sword handle.

"Why can't you just slice his head?!" yells Link to Ganondorf.

"I don't want to kill someone until I know his true intentions," Ganondorf replies.

"Thanks for showing me mercy," says Inuyasha. "Now die!" He swings his sword at Ganondorf, who quickly uses his own to block to swipe. While the two are sword fighting, Link charges at Inuyasha and stabs his sword into his back, at the waist level! Then Ganondorf punches Inuyasha with the all-powerful Warlock Punch, sending him into the same tree.

"That stab will kill him," says Link. But to his surprise, Inuyasha still stands up as if he never got stabbed! "How can you survive a hit like that?!" exclaims Link.

"It's because I'm not human!" responds Inuyasha. "You'll pay!!!" He reveals his sharp claws and jumps toward Link, trying to slash him. Link quickly puts up his shield, but when slashed, the shield breaks into pieces! "What sharp nails you have!" exclaims Link. "When was the last time you cut your nails?"

"None of your business!" Inuyasha replies.

Kagome looks at Roy and Lilina. Roy has his sword out in a fighting position. Kagome saw that Roy is actually protecting Lilina, who had her arm injured. Kagome puts down her bow and arrows and says, "I won't hurt you. I see that you are protecting someone."

"Is that a trap?" Roy replies.

"No, really! I don't really intend to hurt you!"

"How can I trust you if your friends are attacking mines?"

"Listen to her!" Lilina tells Roy. "I can tell that she is sincere!"

Lilina quickly explains everything to Kagome, about who they are and how they got here. "Now if only the others will stop fighting."

Kagome turns to Inuyasha and shouts, "SIT!!!!"

Immediately, Inuyasha slams face first to the ground. "Argh... I hate this necklace..."

After a while, everything is carefully explained and everyone apologizes to each other.

"Sorry if I hit you too hard," apologizes Ness to Miroku. "I can't help it that I'm a baseball pro back in my time."

"Never mind," says Miroku. "I even threatened you with my wind tunnel."

"Where'd you get that hole on your hand from?"

"It's a long story."

Sango faces the Pirates. "Sorry for the attack."

Punk just gives her a mean stare and turns away. Pix says to Sango, "Never mind. We accept you apologize."

"Yeah," says Pork. "It can't be helped if we look ugly."

"Sorry for hurting you, fox boy," says Fox to Shippo.

"Never mind!" says Shippo. "I'm glad to see another Kitsune besides me!"

"I'm not a Kitsune, just an ordinary fox who is civilized."

"Sorry for that stab," says Link to Inuyasha. "I hope it isn't a serious wound."

"Humph! That was nothing. I've been through worse than that!" says Inuyasha, who doesn't seem to be in a cheerful mood.

Ganondorf stands up and says, "Now that we are all friends, we still have one more worry. How do we get back home?"

"But we have an even bigger problem!" says Roy, and then he points to the Pirates. "Them! What do we do about them!"

Punk says in a threatening way, "Want to fight? I'll get you!"

Pix stops the both of them. "Don't fight now! We're all trapped together in this world! If we don't work together, we'll never get back home! Even if the Smashers are our enemies, let's no fight each other until the problem is solved!"

"Why should we do that?!" asks Punk. "We'll destroy them here and help ourselves return!"

"C'mon, Punk." Pork calms him down. "They're smarter than us, especially Fox. If we kill them, then we cannot get back because of lack of smart people."

Fox says, "Well yes. It's nice of you to say that. Besides, I brought the Plug Machine along. If we have any electrical devices, then plug into it!"

Punk thought for a while, then says, "All right. We will be friends for now, but that's until we return to our time."

"Promise not-a to hurt-a us," says Mario, who stretches out his hand. Punk grabs and shakes Mario's hand unwillingly.

Kagome says to everyone, "Let's go back to the village and meet lady Kaeda. She might help you a little."

So they all set off in the direction of the village.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Way to Return

**Chapter 4: Way to Return**

* * *

The group is walking down the road, heading back to the village. Along the way, they all chat with each other about their worlds. Miroku turns to Lilina and says, "I forgot to tell you this at the beginning. It would be a honor for you to bear my child." Lilina blushes and Roy immediately grabs Miroku by the collar. "She's my girl! Ask this to someone else!"

"Tell me more about that game cube you're talking about," says Shippo to Ness.

"Gamecube is one of the best game consoles ever!" explains Ness. "It is capable of running for 20 hours nonstop and has almost no technical problems! You play games using game disks, each with different games. I have about 30 games on it already and my favorite game is Super Smash Bros. Melee!"

"I wish I can play it!" says Shippo. "And how come you have magic powers?"

"These are PSI powers, also called psychic. I was born with it, but doctors can't explain how come."

"Are you good with the bow?" asks Link to Kagome.

"I'm pretty good," replies Kagome. "How about you?"

"Better than any archer you can find. Let's find a time to see who's better."

"Okay!"

Inuyasha is walking silently, not in a talking or cheerful mood. Pichu hops onto his head and plays with the dog ears again. "It's amazing that you are an offspring of a female human and a male demon! I just can't imagine the scene of human and demon doing that in bed."

"Get that scene off your mind!" Roy yells to Pichu.

Suddenly, a nearby lake's water gushes into the sky and rains back down on them. A monster that looks like a fish with arms jumps out of the water!

"It's a demon!" cries Kagome. "I can see a Shikon shard in it!"

"Good!" says Inuyasha. "Just what I'm looking for!"

Inuyasha jumps toward the fish demon, trying to slash it with his claws. The fish shoots from its mouth a strong blast of water, pushing Inuyasha onto the ground. Pichu steps forward and says, "If the monster is playing with water, then I'll play using electricity!" Pichu blasts the fish with a powerful Thunderbolt, zapping it out of sense. Inuyasha gets back up and jumps at the fish again, this time succeeding in slashing it into pieces. A Shikon shard flies out of the chopped pieces and into his hand. "Got it!" says Inuyasha.

"Wow!" exclaims Sango. "I never knew this yellow demon has such powerful techniques!"

"I'm not a demon," Pichu says. "I'm a... Pichu..."

"A better explanation is electric mouse," says Fox.

"All right," says Inuyasha. "Let's get going." Looking around, he says, "Where'd the three ugly ones go?"

"They-a still here," Mario tells him.

"But I don't see them," Inuyasha says.

"Neither do I," adds Miroku.

"There they are," says Ganondorf while pointing to a winged monkey, a cow, and a chicken.

"Are you kidding me?" says Inuyasha. "Those animals can't be them!"

"And I've never seen a monkey with wings," adds Kagome.

"The gushing water just now must've got in contact with them," says Fox. "I'll explain everything to you."

Fox explains about the Pirates' curse to them.

"All right..." says Kagome. "Let's get back to the village and boil some hot water for them."

The group finally reached the village. The villagers all stare at the weird people and three animals that came back with Inuyasha's group. The Smashers tries to look relaxed and not scared. They enter Kaeda's house.

"You're back," says Kaeda when she saw them coming in. "And you've brought visitors with you."

"I'll do all the explaining," says Fox. "But would you mind boiling some hot waters please?"

"I can," says Kaeda, "But for what?"

"Jut boil it and you'll see."

Kaeda immediately goes to boil a pot of hot water. When she gives it to Fox, he pours some hot water onto the three animals. The winged monkey transforms into Punk, the chicken turns into Pix, and the cow into Punk. This scene of animals transforming surprised Kaeda.

The Smashers started from the beginning on how they all got here in the first place. When finished, Kaeda says, "Now that you have done telling me your story, would you mind come see this?" She brings them to the back of her house, where they find a steel structure. "This metal thing appeared out of a flash some minutes ago," explains Kaeda. "I have no idea at all what this is."

Punk immediately explains, "That's a section of the Teleport Machine!"

"Really??!!" exclaims the Smashers.

"How did it get here?" says Punk in confusion.

At this moment, Fox's cell phone rings. He answers it, "Hello?"

"Fox! Glad to hear you!" says the voice on the phone.

"That sound... Is it Master Hand?"

"Of course it's me!"

"Master Hand!"

All the Smashers crowd around Fox. "Master Hand?!"

"It's amazing that I can still contact you even though you're in another time," says Master Hand.

Suddenly, there are lots of noises on the phone.

"Let me talk to him!"

"Let me! Let me!"

"Mario!!! You hear me?"

"FOX!!!! Are you alive??!!"

"Lemme speak!"

"QUIET!!!!!!" screams Master Hand from the phone. "Ahem... Sorry about that... The other Smashers want to talk also."

"Do you know how to get us back?" asks Fox.

"After some observations with Ridley," explains Master Hand. "We found out that the entire Teleport Machine itself is sucked into the void too, but it has broken into 7 pieces when it landed in the time you're in now."

"Then that explains the steel structure we saw here."

"You found one? Great! Now listen, you are to find the remaining parts and rebuild the machine. Once rebuilt, you can come back home."

"What are the parts we should find?"

"Four steel structures, the control pad, the main microchip, and a whole lot of wires and cogs."

"That seems to be more than one..."

"But we found out that the wires and cogs are all bunched up together, so you should be able to find them all at once."

"How are you able to know these?"

"We are observing you through a time computer. We can't get to you, but we can contact you. But there's one more problem you'll face."

"What is it?"

"How are you going to get electricity in a time like that? You don't even have a plug."

"Good thing I have the plug machine with me! And Pichu can give out electricity."

"Right!" exclaims Pichu.

"Okay!" continues Master Hand. "We'll provide you with more information when we have more. See ya!"

"Bye!"

"And one more, if you're ever bored, call me and I'll have Crazy Hand tell you his silly jokes and wisecracks." With that, the phone hung up.

"Well, what did he say?" asks Ganondorf.

Fox tells what they need to do in order to get back home.

"Take your time," Kaeda tells them. "You can stay here as long as you want until you can return home."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. In the Village

**Chapter 5: In the Village**

* * *

"Why don't we go outside and look around?" Ness insists. "We should go meet others so they won't make us for an alien."

"True," says Mario. "Let's-a a go and look-a around-a."

So the Smashers got up and left, except for Pork.

"I need a rest from the long walk," Pork tells Kaeda. "May I rest here for a moment? I can also help you make dinner."

"It would be great if you help me," says Kaeda.

"I'm a chef back in my world," Pork tells her. "Everyone goes wild eating my cooking!"

Outside, Punk sees Sango fixing her broken boomerang. "Need help fixing?" Punk asks her. "That would be great," replies Sango. "You sure can destroy this."

"I need some metals first," says Punk. "Do you have some scrap metal?"

Sango nods and left, soon she returned with some worn-out armor. "We don't need this anymore."

Punk examines the armors for a while. "This is the perfect one. Now we need fire." He gathers some wood and makes a fire by rubbing a stick against a bigger stick. He got a knife from nearby and starts clashing the armors with all his might, breaking them. When he got off some strips of metal from the armor, he puts it against the fire along with the boomerang. The metal starts to melt into liquid and drips onto the boomerang. When the liquid metal dried, it sticks the broken boomerang pieces together.

"Done!" says Punk. "Now metal power is added to it."

"Wow!" Sango exclaimed. "How did you do that?"

"These armors are made of a kind of metal that melts at high temperature. Back in my time, plumbers use these to stick pipes together. Go ask Mario to learn more about it."

"What's a plumber?"

"Someone who fixes pipe."

Ness, Pichu, and Shippo went to play with some kids, who are all playing ball. They kick the ball around happily, until a bigger kid kicks the ball too far into the sky.

"You kicked the ball too far!" a smaller kid cried. "Now we'll never get it back!"

Suddenly, the ball freezes in midair. All the kids watch with amazement as the ball levitates back to them. Then they turn to see Ness pointing to the ball and his finger seems to be sparkling. When the ball returns to the ground, all the kids gather around Ness and flood him with questions. "How'd you do that?!"

"It's my psychic powers," Ness explains. "I had it when I was born."

"Do you have other tricks?" the kids ask.

"Watch this," Ness tells the kids. "But stay back."

The kids move back a little as Ness creates a green spark in midair, then it explodes in a brilliant green firework. All the kids were amazed with the wonderful sight.

"Wow!!!! We want to see more!" the kids demand with joy.

Ness points to the kids, then they all levitate into the air. "We're flying!" the kids exclaim with joy. Then Ness plays an invisible Ferris wheel with the kids, moving them in a clockwise pattern.

Pichu is quite jealous that Ness is getting all the attention, so he shouts the kids, "Hey watch me!" Pichu cries out and blasts a huge bolt of electricity into the air. Then some roasted birds fell to the ground. "Cool, right?" asks Pichu.

"Amazing!" the kids exclaimed. "You can cook for us!"

"Hehe..."

Link and Kagome were at the shooting range, seeing who is a better archer. Mario threw some wooden plates into the sky and Kagome shot down all of them but one. When it is Link's turn, he did not miss any of them.

"Looks like I'm better," says Link.

"You're right," says Kagome. "I should practice more."

"I'll teach you how to shoot more accurately."

At this moment, Fox's phone rings and he answers it, "Hello?"

"Fox! It's me, Master Hand!"

"What is it?"

"I found out the location of the microchip!"

"Where is it?"

"It's in the very village you're in right now!"

"How are you going to find it? I mean... the microchip is tiny!"

"At least it's bigger than a human's nail. The chip is shiny, so you should spot it easily."

Roy and Lilina are walking through the village when they spot two elderly man playing shogi (a chess-like game). Roy studies their board carefully and tells one of the men, "Try moving this piece down three squares and right two squares. You should have an easy win."

"Really?" the man wonders, and then he moves the piece to where Roy tells him. The man's opponent moves his piece and says, "Ha! You lose!"

The man turns to Roy and says quite angrily, "You made me lose!"

"Sorry..." apologizes Roy, and then he quickly leaves. Lilina catches up with him and says, "You're not an expert in board games. I mean... You never won a chess match against Marth. You shouldn't try to teach people."

Ganondorf saw two strong men arm wrestling and the muscular one won. Then that man stands up and boasts, "I'm the strongest arm wrestler! If you think you're stronger, than challenge me!"

Ganondorf stands up to him. "I will!"

"So you want to challenge me, black dude. Very well! If you win, I'll give you this shiny piece of square I found."

Ganondorf immediately knew that this shiny thing must be a microchip, perhaps the one for the Teleport Machine. "I'm going to make you lose!" he says to the man.

"You're looking tough. Let's do it!"

Ganondorf arm-wrestles the man. Both of them seem to be having a tie, but then the man starts to push Ganondorf's arm to the table. Ganondorf gathers his strength, and with a loud cry, he slams the man's arm onto the table. And so, Ganondorf wins!

"Ha! I won! Now give me the prize!" says Ganondorf.

"All right... You're strong... Here," says the man and then he drops the microchip onto Ganondorf's hand. Ganondorf jumps with joy and does a victory dance, with everyone watching him dancing. "That must be the folk dance from his own kind," one of them says.

Ganondorf runs to Fox and shows him the microchip.

"You found it!!!!!" exclaims Fox with joy and happiness.

As evening approaches, everyone comes back to Kaeda's house. Link and Kagome brought back some pigeons they shot down while practicing, hoping to make a meal out of it. Pork is busy working in the kitchen, preparing a meal that he claims will soothe everyone.

After a while, all is prepared. "Dinnertime!" yells Pork to everyone. They all gather around the foods, which is placed on the floor. "You're gonna like my homemade cooking!" says Pork. "Try it!"

Mario tries the food. "Good?" asks Pork. Immediately, Mario's eye turns to stars, and then he jumps up and screams with joy, running around the house like wild. "Is he all right?" asks Shippo.

Then Mario settles down on the floor. "Eet eez very good!!!!!" exclaims Mario. Everyone tries the food and they all like it. After a few minutes, all the plates are empty. "Can you cook again next time?" Pichu asks Pork. "Of course I will!" Pork replies.

"Do you know that Ridley isn't very happy that the fact Pork is a good cook?" Punk tells everyone.

"Nope," says Link. "Why?"

"Well... It's like this..."

_FLASHBACK_

Ridley walks into the dining room and commands the Pirates, "All right, get to work!"

"But we want to eat more of Pork's cooking!" says the Pirates. "We can't stop eating!"

"ENOUGH!!!!!" screams Ridley. "GET WORKING BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER!!!!!"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"His cooking will bring laziness to everyone," says Punk.

"I'm sleepy..." says Ness, wearily.

"Me too..." says Pichu. "We played all day without resting."

"Sleeping early will make you healthy," Kaeda tells everyone. "Just pick out a spare space and lie down."

"I was hoping for cushion beds..." says Lilina.

Nevertheless, the Smashers just picked a place and fell asleep. Sango and Miroku went back to their huts. Roy and Lilina cuddled up together in a corner and leans at each other, asleep. Ness and Pichu took a vacant space and slept there, same with Mario. Kagome and Shippo fell asleep in a corner. Fox fells asleep sitting on a chair and Kaeda went into her own room to sleep. Inuyasha went outside to lie down on the roof, as there's no more space in the house left. The 3 Pirates lied down on a patch of grass next to the house, same with Link and Ganondorf.

Soon, everyone is asleep and sound. Then something lurks into the village...

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Subterranean Monster

**Chapter 6: Subterranean Monster, Baragon**

* * *

Everyone is sleeping peacefully. The Pirates are snoozing on a patch of soft green grass. Punk is half awake when he heard "growling" sound. He turns to Pork and asks, "Pork, is that your stomach growling?" But Pork is asleep and didn't hear him. Punk went back to sleep again, then he heard another growl. "That doesn't really sound like stomach growling," he thought to himself. "What sound could that be?"

Immediately, an explosion is heard and there are screaming. This instantly woke everyone in the village. They all found a gigantic monster setting part of the village on fire!

"What is that?" exclaims Link.

"It's a fire breathing lizard!" exclaims Pichu.

"It's more than a lizard," says Kaeda. "If the ancient writings are correct, then..."

Inuyasha wastes no time in attacking the monster. He shows his sharp claws and pounce at it, but when his nails contact the monster, nothing happens! "What?" Inuyasha exclaims. "His skin is tough!"

"Everyone evacuate the village immediately!" Kaeda shouts to everyone.

"We will follow the villagers to assure their safety," Punk tells Kaeda.

"Then go!"

"What is that monster?" says Kagome.

"I have read some ancient scrolls before," says Kaeda. "And it talks about a monster that have been hibernating many years ago in the past. That monster is called Baragon. It is now awake to cause destruction!"

"Does it have Shikon shard in it?" Inuyasha asks Kagome.

"No!" she replies. "And it's not even a demon! Therefore it isn't coming for the shards we have collected."

"Then I'll make him know that he never should have come in the first place!"

Inuyasha jumps at Baragon again and slashes it with his sharp claws, but its tough skin prevents any injuries on it. Miroku takes off the cloth around his left arm and uses Wind Tunnel, but it didn't work... "That heavy beast will never be sucked in with your wind tunnel," Inuyasha tells him.

"Let's all help defend the village and destroy Baragon!" Ganondorf tells the Smashers. "We have destroyed aliens and terrible monsters before, so we can surely destroy this one!"

"RIGHT!" the other Smashers replies.

The Smashers all charge at Baragon and starts bashing it. Link shot arrows at the monster, but they all bounce off it. Pichu and Ness blasts it with their electric-based attacks, it's seems to be working, but the monster still fights back. Baragon turns to Kagome and breathes fire in her direction. Inuyasha immediately jumps to Kagome and pushes her away just before the fire hits. "Thanks for rescuing me," says Kagome. "You should have common sense to run off on your own instead of waiting for my rescue!" Inuyasha tells her.

Shippo transform himself into a smaller version of Baragon. Mario mistook it for the real Baragon and starts pummeling him in the face. Shippo turns back into his normal form. "Stop it! Why are you attacking me?"

"I thought-a you're da monsta..." says Mario.

Sango throws her boomerang at Baragon. The boomerang hits it hard and knocks it aside, but then Baragon gets up enraged and goes for Sango. Kirara immediately jumps toward the monster to protect her master. Kirara bites into the monster's body. Baragon roars in pain and shakes Kirara off, then it blasts a powerful fire breath at Kirara, but it doesn't affect Kirara as she's a fire cat.

Ganondorf jumps into the sky and kicks down at Baragon's head with a powerful Wizard's Foot. Then he punches its face hard with the all-powerful Warlock Punch, making the monster flip over and fall on its back. Then Roy runs up to it and smashes it hard with Flare Blade.

Baragon gets back up and stomps the ground hard, creating an earthquake that knocked everyone to the ground. Then turning to the direction the villagers escaped, it runs toward the villagers to attack them.

"It's coming this way!" Pork screams. The 3 Pirates fire lasers at Baragon, but it isn't stopping the great monster from coming towards them. The villagers all scream as the monster approaches. Suddenly, Inuyasha hops in front of everyone and pulls out his Tetsusaiga. The giant sword flashes in a bright light, meaning it is now being used to protect people. Inuyasha swings the mighty sword at Baragon, making a big cut across it. Baragon screams in pain from the big cut and collapse to the ground.

Everyone all look at the monster, seeing if it's still alive. Then Baragon gets back up, making everyone run off in fear, and then quickly as a flash, Baragon burrows into the ground and disappears.

"Come back here! You coward!" shouts Inuyasha.

"It has left," Kaeda tells him. "The cut from the Tetsusaiga is enough to make it retreat. But its wound will eventually heal."

"Boy... Half of the village is burned up," says Sango.

"Don't worry. We can rebuild it again," says Kaeda.

"But where do we sleep in the meantime?" asks Pichu.

Everyone returns to the village. Those who had their house burned down went to spend a night in their friend's house. Kagome returns to Kaeda's house. When she got inside, she found a big rat with claws digging into her bag and taking out the jar of Shikon shards! "A demon is trying to steal the shards!" she screams out loud.

Immediately, Inuyasha jumps into the house and attacks the rat demon. The rat zips out from the window before Inuysha gets him. It starts running for the exit, when suddenly Pichu zaps it with a strong bolt of electricity, making it faint. Then Inuyasha comes and stabs the rat demon with his sword, killing it. "Thanks for stopping this thief," Inuyasha thanks Pichu. "No problem!" the mouse replies.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

You're surprised that I put in a Godzilla monster, didn't you? I'm planning to put in another monster later on into this story. And I have one question about Kikyo. Is she still thinking that Inuyasha betrayed her 50 years ago or did she found out Naraku was behind it? And how's her relationship with Inuyasha right now? Tell me in your reviews. Thanks!


	7. Another Piece Found

**Chapter 7: Another Piece Found**

* * *

It is morning and everyone is awake. Kagome's face look all tired, as she didn't get a good sleep last night, due to the entire Smashers' snoring...

After having breakfast, everyone went to do whatever he or she wants to. Ness went to teach the kids how to play baseball.

Link went to the stable and looks at the horses. Then he asks the horses' owner, "Is the horse for rental?"

"Yes," the owner replies. "Which one do you want to ride?"

Link examines the horses for a while, and then he points out to a black one. "That's the one I want."

"Are you sure?" the owner asks him. "That's the wildest horse here and nobody has manage to ride on it yet!"

"I have tamed the wildest of the wildest before, so I can do the same to that horse too."

Link pays the owner and approaches the horse. Link pats the horse and says, "Now keep clam, fella. I won't hurt you, so just let me ride you." Link climbs up the horse and it immediately shakes him off. Link tries to get up again, but the horse runs off.

"I thought you said you can tame it," someone from behind the fence shouts out to him. "Of course I can!" Link calls back to him.

Link runs to the horse, thinking of jumping onto its back, but the horse kicks him away when he approaches. Enraged, Link runs to the horse while screaming like a beast, thus making the horse run off in fear. Everyone laughed at the sight of a man in green chasing a frightened horse.

Fox is outside the house, playing games on his cell phone. Mario come and sits next to him and says, "Eef only da well Kagome sez can take uz back-a to our time, then we don't-a need-a machine anymore."

"Right," says Fox. "She says the well only warps to 1997, but we live in 2011. That's still 14 years from our time."

"Eez there anyway to alter eet?"

"It's not possible. That well is supernatural, and things like that can't be altered.

Ness is playing baseball with the kids, who are now good at it. It is Shippo's turn at the bat. The pitcher throws the ball at him and Shippo gives a big swing. His teams cheer when they see the ball fly high into the sky, but then there was silence. The ball has flew into the horizon, never to be seen...

"I didn't know I'm that strong..." says Shippo.

"You're good!" Ness tells him. "But don't worry, let's find the ball together."

Ness and Shippo runs toward the direction the ball flew. "Is it safe for them to go alone?" one of the kids says.

Ness and Shippo wanders around the forest, looking for the ball. "We'll never find the ball in a vast forest like this," says Shippo.

"Right... Why did we even come in the first place...?" says Ness.

"Let's turn back to the village and find help first."

"Yeah, let's go back."

Just as they're about to turn back, Shippo heard someone talking. "Did you hear what I hear?"

"Of course." Ness tells him.

They look around for a moment and see two people in the forest. "What have you discovered, Kagura?" the one in baboon suit asks the woman.

"It's Naraku..." Shippo whispers to Ness.

"The one in baboon suit?" Ness says quietly. "What kind of a person would wear a baboon suit? Perhaps he's a big fan of that dumb Baboon from I.M. Weasel."

Kagura, the wind demon, takes out a long flat thing and shows it to Naraku, "I discovered this. It's something we have never seen before. Perhaps it has powers in it."

"It's the controller we need for the Teleport Machine!" says Ness.

"Shhh... Not to loud," Shippo tells him.

Naraku examines the controller for a while, and then says, "I don't see anything special with this thing. I'm not interested in strange new things, but things with mysterious powers. This strange thing has nothing in it."

"Sorry, master," Kagura apologizes.

"And I would like to tell you something," Naraku continues. "I have discovered a monster from the past that have survived until now. It is very powerful and I decided to use it for my plans. The problem is... It is very fierce and I couldn't tame it."

"He must be talking about Baragon," Shippo tells Ness.

"So recently, I'm studying the art of controlling people's mind. If mastered, I'll be able to control the monster."

Immediately, Ness stands up and says, "I won't let you!"

"What do you want?" Kagura asks him.

"You will not control the monster for your evil deeds! Baboon man!"

"You have no manners, kid." Naraku says. "I do not like people interfering with my business. Now leave before something bad happens!"

Without a word, Ness blasts with PK Flash, sending the two of them onto the ground.

"You brat! You dare attack us!" shouts Kagura angrily.

"You're not bad for a kid," Naraku says. "I sense great powers in you. It would be great if you work for me."

"I'll never join you!" Ness shouts back.

"I know you wouldn't join me. Now I'm anxious to learn mind controlling."

"Just give us that flat thing the woman found," Ness tells him. "I'll leave quietly with my mouth shut if you do."

"You want this piece of junk? Why don't you mention this earlier?" says Naraku, and then he hands over the controller to Ness.

Shippo tells Ness, "Let's get out of here! You can't defeat him like this!"

When Naraku sees Shippo, he says, "So you know Inuyasha, don't you? Any friends of that half-demon are my enemy!"

"Wanna fight?"

"Get him, Kagura!" Naraku orders her.

"Yes, master," Kagura says as she steps forward and blows them with a strong gust of wind, sending Ness and Shippo into the distance.

"I mean to kill them, not sent them flying!" says Naraku angrily.

"Sorry..."

At the stable, Link finally got onto the horse without problem. Everyone was amazed that he could tame a wild horse. Suddenly, Ness and Shippo falls from the sky and crashes into the horse.

"What was that for?!" Link says angrily.

"We fell from the sky," says Ness. "Shouldn't you be wondering about that?"

"Yeah... Why did you fall from the sky?"

"We'll have to tell the others first."

After a while, the other Smashers came to hear Ness's tale, and they were glad that another machine piece was found.

"It appears that Naraku is trying to gain control of Baragon, the monster that attacked yesterday." Ness tells everyone.

"If we let him control a monster like this," Miroku says. "Then he can win easily this time."

"I don't care if that monster is strong or not!" Inuyasha says. "I will destroy the monster and that moron Naraku!"

"So now our goal is to make sure Naraku doesn't learn any mind controlling spells, right?" asks Punk.

"True," Kaeda tells him. "Mind control is an evil thing. The victim will follow whatever his master says. But good thing it is a hard skill to master."

"What say we go straight to Naraku's fortress and destroy him?" Ganondorf points out.

"But we don't exactly know where he lives," Kagome tells him.

Everyone was silent for a while, thinking of a plan. Then Pix says, "Maybe we can use a pointer. You know, those little devices that scientists attach onto animals to know where they are going. We can stick one onto Naraku so we can track him down."

"That's a good idea," says Punk. "But where do we get one?"

"Uh..."

"I'll have to contact Master Hand on this," Fox says. "Perhaps he can help."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Please, I need someone to answer my question, which is about Kikyo, in the previous chapter. I plan to put her into the story later, so please answer fast. 


	8. Demon in the Fortress

After reading the reviews, I take that many of you haven't read any of my past stories yet. The Smashers live in Onett, Eagleland, in the year 2011. Master Hand is the Smashers' leader; he rules over them and provide them with most of their needs. Punk, Pix, and Pork are Space Pirates sent to assassinate the Smashers because the Smashers killed Ridley once in "Holy Weapons vs. Dark Forces". Those three first made their debut in "Stories of Smash. Ridley was revived in "Revived". You should read those stories to understand more. Now on with the story!

**Chapter 8: A Demon in the Fortress**

* * *

2011 A.D.

Onett, Eagleland

Smash Mansion...

Luigi is sitting on the sofa, totally bored out. "It's very boring without big brother around.

"True," Bowser said. "You're not as good in fixing pipes as him."

"I miss Fox," Young Link groaned. "The Gamecube is acting strange and he's the only one who can fix it. Even Ness is gone..."

Then the phone rings. "Somebody pick it," Bowser calls out. "I've almost lost my voice because of all those cursing wrong calls."

Falco picks up the phone and says in a rude manner, "This IS NOT Pizza Palace! The 1089th time already since the beginning!" Then he slams the phone back into its place. "I wish this madness would end," says Falco, annoyed.

In the underground lab, Master Hand is researching on some stuff when his great big computer rings. He presses a button and Fox shows up on the screen. "Hey Fox! How you're doing?"

Immediately, all the Smashers rush down from upstairs and all gather around the computer.

"FOX!!!!!" yells Falco.

"Mario!!!! I miss you!!!!" yells Luigi.

"Mario!!!!!" yells Bowser. "We need you back here to fix the plumbing! Luigi isn't as good as you!"

"Ness!!!!!" yells Young Link. "You just missed your math exam!"

Annoyed, Master Hand screams out loudly, "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Then all is silent. "Well, Fox. What do you want to say?"

Fox tells him about how they want to stop Naraku before returning to their own time, so he asks Master Hand to help track down Naraku's location.

"That can be hard," Master Hand says. "But nonetheless, I will try my best to track down his location."

"I'll wait for your reply," says Fox as he is about to disconnect.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I also out the location of the pile-o-cogs!"

"Where is it?"

"It's inside a fortress. It appears to be a royal fortress."

"That can be tough to get."

"I'll download the map into your cell phone. Use it to find the cogs."

So Master Hand downloads a map into Fox's cell phone. Fox immediately tells the others of the location of the next machine piece. "If we want to get back fast," then we must find them as quick as possible," Punk tells everyone. "Right!" says Ness. "Missing the math exam is a big decrease in grade already! I must get back in time for my history exam that's coming up four days later!"

"That's not the point of the problem..." Punk says.

"I have no interest in your treasure hunting game," Inuyasha says as he walks off.

"Never mind," says Link. "We can do it without him."

The Smashers and the Pirates all get ready to go. Lilina and Pork are staying behind. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo offer to go along. "Are you coming?" Sango asks Kagome. "Inuyasha isn't going, so I'm not sure if I should go without him." she replies.

"Don't worry, we can protect you."

"Never mind. I don't feel like traveling today."

"Fine. We're going." With that, Sango runs to the others and they all set off for the royal fortress.

After some long walking, they finally arrived at a village the fortress is in. "Let's gather some information," Roy insists.

Miroku walks up to a village girl and says to her, "You are a beautiful lady. Will you bear me my child?" The answer the girl gives him is a BIG slap across the face. "Can't you ask something else besides that?" Shippo tells him.

Link notices a man feeling down, so he walks up to him and asks, "Why a sad face?" The man looks at Link, then runs off screaming, "HELP!!!! A POINTY EAR DEMON!!!!! HELP!!!!!!"

"What have I done...?" says Link, confused.

"You know, people can even mistook me for a demon just because I have a hole on my hand," Miroku tells him.

Suddenly, little kids all gather around Pichu. "Ooooh! What a cute little animal! I wanna touch it!"

"Pichu eez attracting all da attention," says Mario.

"Can't help if he's too cute," Pix says.

They see guards going from house to house, demanding that a large amount of food to be given to the emperor. All the families gave out the food unwillingly. "The emperor must be very greedy," says Shippo.

"He must be very fat," adds Ganondorf.

"But that's very unkind," says Sango. "He'll make people starve!"

Some guards enter a family's house. "Give out your foods," the guards demand. "Please!" the father begged. "Our ration isn't enough to feed the family! We would starve if we give out that much!"

The guards, seeing that family has 5 children, say, "Then we will decrease your family member by taking your oldest daughter with us."

"Please don't!" the father begs. "Our daughter is a good girl, please don't take her from us!"

The guards continue to demand, and then they took the oldest daughter away by force, leaving the family to weep for her. Sango saw all these, so she immediately throws her boomerang at the guards, knocking them to the ground. She then runs to the girl and says, "Everything will be fine! Now go back to your family!"

"Thank you!" the girl says as she runs back to her family.

The guards got back up and say, "You dare interfere with us! You'll pay!"

The guards charge at her, but then Ness jumps in front of them. "PSI Hypnosis!" he yells out as he fires a faint purple wave at the guards, putting them all to sleep.

The Smashers gathered some information from the villagers. They learned that the emperor used to be a kind and helpful man, but one day he got sick, and when he's cured, he started to turn mean and cruel. He then starts to demand all the foods be given to him or else there will be executions.

"That's too cruel!" says Roy. "A greedy emperor like that must be stopped!"

"Correct!" Link says. "He is not worthy of an emperor!"

"I say we pull him down from his throne!" Ganondorf adds.

Suddenly, a huge group of guards surround the Smashers, the Pirates, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "You're coming with us," one of the guards says. "You attacked some of us just now, so the emperor calls to meet you."

"I say we follow them," Fox tells his friends. "It's a good time to reason with the emperor."

So they all followed the guards quietly and orderly back to the fortress. When they enter the fortress, they were immediately brought in front of the emperor. They were surprised to see the throne room filled with foods! The fat emperor sits at the throne, with his face covered in a veil. "Who do you think you are that you dare to attack my men?!" the emperor says in a fierce voice.

Roy steps up to him and says, "You are a greedy and evil emperor!"

"You dare say that to an emperor?!"

"Of course I dare! An evil emperor like you should be kicked out!"

Sango steps up and says, "He's right! You're bullying your own people! A good emperor should take care of his own people and keep them happy! You're doing the opposite!"

The emperor is now angry; he calls for his guards, "Guards! Seize them! I want them all dead this instant!"

All the guards charge at the Smashers. Link swings his sword and kills a lot of guards. Ness blasts them away with PK Flash and Pichu zaps them all. Ganondorf and Mario punch and kick all the guards until they faint. Using a single Flare Blade, Roy burns many of the guards. Fox zooms around and shot them with lasers. Punk and Pix jump onto guards and slit their necks open, or either crush them with their pincers. Sango uses her boomerang to knock out many guards. Shippo uses Fox Fire to burn down many guards. Miroku uses his wind tunnel to suck all of them in.

Once all the guards are dead, the emperor bursts with rage. "You imbeciles! I will destroy you myself!" Sango throws her boomerang at the emperor, knocking him out his throne and onto the floor. Roy takes off the emperor's veil, revealing his face, which turns to be a pig's face! "A pig?!?!?!" gasps Roy.

"It's a pig demon!" Shippo points out.

The pig demon says, "When the emperor was sick, I possessed his body. Now I can force the everyone to give me lots of food to eat!"

"You're a slob!" Roy shouts at him. "Now die!" Roy jumps at the pig with his sword pointing at the pig demon. The pig demon burps out a terrible smelling gas. Roy can't stand the smell and drops the floor, fainted.

Ganondorf uses Gerudo Dragon to punch the pig away, crashing into the wall. The pig gets back up and dashes at Ganondorf, smashing him against the wall. Ganondorf gets back up and kicks the pig in bottom part. While the pig is in pain, Ganondorf punches him with Warlock Punch, sending the pig flying out the window.

They look out the window and sees that the pig has survived the fall, but the pig demon has left the emperor's body. "The demon is getting away!" says Punk. "We must not let him escape!"

They all run out the fortress and chases after the pig demon, who is running through the village while shoving people out of his way. It's amazing that he can run very fast, despite his fat body! Fox and Punk, being the fastest of the bunch, caught up with the pig. They both fire a laser beam at the pig, burning his butt. The pig demon squeals and jumps into a nearby pond.

"Your evil reign has come to an end," says Punk. "Now die!"

The pig demon lets out another smelly gas, knocking Punk out unconscious. Then the pig runs off, only to run straight into Inuyasha. "You're that pig everyone is talking about, aren't you?" says Inuyasha. Then with a swipe of his claw, he slashes the pig demon into pieces, and then a Shikon shard flies out of the remains.

The Smashers all caught up with him. "Way to go!" exclaims Pix. "I knew you would come!"

"I only came because Myoga told me about that pig demon who has a Shikon shard is living here."

They all went back to the fortress to find the emperor well and alive. "Thank you for freeing me from the demon," the emperor said kindly. "I can never thanks you enough for doing such thing."

"That was nothing," Sango said. "Exterminating demons is my job." Then everyone's eyes are on her. "Okay, it's our job..." she corrects.

"By the way, emperor," Fox tells him. "We are looking for an important item, which we believe is hidden in your fortress."

"What can that be?" the emperor asks. "Tell me."

Suddenly, Pichu shouts out from behind the throne, "I found it!!!!!" Everyone runs to where Pichu is and they see a pile of cogs, gears, and springs. "We found it at last!" Fox exclaims.

After getting rewarded by the emperor, they all left the village, taking the machine pieces along. All the villagers gather around the Smashers, thanking them all the way. Miroku asks a group of girls, "You all are beautiful girls. Will anyone you bear me my children?"

All the girls scream, "Pervert!!!!" Then they all gave him a BIG slap.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. More Monsters Cometh

**Chapter 9: More Monsters Cometh**

* * *

A meteor flies pass Earth. When it flew pass, a chunk of it breaks from the meteor and plummets toward Earth...

Naraku and some of his men are traveling inside a cave, looking for something. After a long time of winding around cave paths, they approach some huge creature, totally motionless like a rock, but yet, it seems to show signs of life. "So I found it at last," Naraku says to no one in particular.

Shippo is drawing pictures on the ground, when suddenly Pix and Ness zooms by on roller skates, making streaks across Shippo's picture.

Pix made roller skates out of wood and bamboo, and now he is racing with Ness. They are circling the village within three laps and now they're at the final lap. Mario is getting water from a well when those two came rushing by and knocks him into the well. Pix is going ahead of Ness and is winning, but hope seems lost when an old lady accidentally splashed water into Pix, thus turning him into his chicken form. As a chicken, Pix's legs are too short for the skates, so he lost control and hits a tree. Ness zooms for the finish line, but just before he reaches it, a humanoid figure rushes by and tramples over him.

The figure zooms towards Kagome and stops right in front of her. It is the wolf demon Kouga. "Hi, Kagome!" greets Kouga.

"Uh... Hi..." says Kagome, quite unwillingly.

Ness, with dust and shoeprints all over his body, approaches Kagome and says, "Who is this annoyer that dares to trample me and thus giving that chicken a chance to get to the finish line...?"

"It's Kouga the wolf demon," she tells Ness.

Inuyasha steps into the scene and says, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to take Kagome for a little walk," Kouga replies.

"She'll never go out with you,"

"You mean you don't want Kagome to leave you, right? That means you love her too! I'll never let you have her!"

"I never said I like her! I mean you shouldn't take her by force if she isn't willing to go with you!"

Lilina whispers to Roy, "I sense a love triangle..."

Kouga pulls out a glowing gem the size of a fist, "Kagome, I will give you this if you come with me."

"Wow! What lovely gem this is!" exclaims Link. "Where'd you find it?"

"Near my lair."

"Is it just me or is the gem giving off some sort of energy," says Fox.

"I do sense some sort of energy coming from this gem," Kagome tells him.

"Is it the power of the Triforce?" says Link.

"Power of electric?" says Pichu.

"Power of food?" says Pork.

"No!" Kagome tells them all. "I'm not exactly sure what the power is, but it seems to give off a warm feeling like... love..."

"Love?" says the others.

Kouga smiles, and a beam shoot out from the gem and towards Kagome. When she saw the beam coming, she quickly ducks under it and the beam hits Ganondorf! Everyone gasps when the beam hits Ganondorf, especially Kouga, whose face is all freaked out.

Ganondorf looks at Kouga, and then says in a lovey-dovey voice, "Oh! What a handsome man you are! I love you!" Kouga runs off with Ganondorf chasing after him. Everyone looks at them weirdly. Mario, who was rescued from the well, comes into the scene and asks, "What-a happened here?"

"The gem the boy has shot a beam at Ganondorf, making him in love with the boy," Link tells him.

Kouga had enough, so he gives Ganondorf a big strong kick. Ganondorf flies onto the ground, but he gets back up and says, "What a strong man you are! You're my type!"

Kouga holds up the gem and says, "Turn off this power!" The gem stops glowing and Ganondorf turns back to normal. "What happened?" asks Ganondorf.

"You fell in love with Kouga," Inuyasha tells him.

"I did? I didn't know that!"

"You must have very short memory."

Kouga tells Kagome, "I will win you over someday!" Then he runs off.

"I wonder what that gem is," wonders Kagome.

The meteor chunk passes through Earth's atmosphere and falls into a lake, creating a HUGE splash. People living nearby lake came to see the big splash, but they saw nothing after the splash ended.

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin were walking through a mountain path. Then some bandits came across their path. "You look awful rich," the leader said. "Gimme all ya loots and I won't hurt you... very much."

"Do you know who you're talking too?" Sesshomaru asks them.

The bandits inspect him closely, and then cries out, "A demon!" The bandits turn around and run off. Sesshomaru decides to teach them a lesson, so he charges at them. Suddenly, there was an explosion coming from the side of the mountain and boulders fly out everywhere. Sesshomaru forgets about the bandits and rushes to protect Rin from the falling boulders.

Then a gigantic bird with leathery skin flies out from the hole on the mountain, it lands in front of the three. "What huge demon this is!" Jaken exclaims. "I have never seen a demon this big!"

Indeed, the giant bird is huge, approximately 70 meters tall. Naraku appears in front of them and says, "This is my new henchman, who has been hibernating for million of years. I have awakened it with my powers. This is the almighty prehistoric monster, Rodan!"

"Do you think you can defeat us with this oversized bird?" says Sesshomaru. He turns to Jaken and says, "I'll let you handle it, Jaken."

"As you command, my Lord," says Jaken as he brandishes his staff. He points his staff at Rodan, then the staff shoots out a stream of fire at Rodan. When the fire hits Rodan, nothing happened! "How come?!" gasps Jaken. "This fire is supposed to burn everything, not even the ash will remain!"

Rodan starts flapping its wings, creating a strong windstorm. The wind is so strong that Jaken and Rin, who are quite light, were blown into the sky!

"Rin! Jaken!" shouts Sesshomaru, and then he turns to Rodan. "You monster! You will pay for what you have done!" He jumps at Rodan and slashes it with his poison claws. When hit, Rodan just grunts and jerks back a bit, and then it smacks Sesshomaru with its massive wings. Rodan then open its mouth and uses its Uranium Heat Beam against Sesshomaru. The beam blasts Sesshomaru to the ground. "What kind of monster is this...?" he says rather painfully. "How can someone survive my poison claws...?"

Naraku tells Rodan, "Now destroy him!" But Rodan ignores Naraku and takes off into the sky, flying into the distance. "Where are you going?!" yells Naraku at Rodan. "I told you to destroy him!"

"It looks like you can't even control your pet," Sesshomaru tells him.

"Quite!" Naraku shouts at him. "I swear I will not rest until I succeed in taming Rodan!" With that, he disappears in a puff of smoke.

"I must find Rin and Jaken," Sesshomaru tells himself. "I must..." Then he zooms off in an astounding speed, in the direction the both of them flew in.

In a village near the lake a meteor has struck, the lake is turning muddy and fish have died. "Nothing like this has ever happened before!" says one of the villagers. "What is the world coming to?"

"Look!" another villager shouts as he points to a figure at the middle of the lake. It looks like a giant tadpole with big red eyes. The villagers stare at the strange creature, wondering what that is. After a while, the creature dips back into the lake. "What is that thing?" the villagers ask themselves. "Can it be that demon causing all of this?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Well, this is starting to become Godzilla crossover, but I have no intention to put Godzilla himself into the story. Can you guess what that creature in the lake is? See the hints: Came from a meteor, turned the lake dirty, tadpole-like body, big red eyes. Can you guess it? 


	10. Kumonga

**Chapter 10: Kumonga**

* * *

Another normal day in the village, Link just came back from hunting. "Guess what I found!" he shouts to everyone. The Smashers gather around him. "That's a tasty deer you got there," says Ganondorf.

"I got something even better!" says Link, and then he shows then a steel part he found. "Another part of the Teleport Machine found!"

All the Smashers exclaim with joy. The day to return home is getting nearer!

The rest of the day is going well. Myoga the flea demon hops into the village. "I must tell Inuyasha about this at once" he says to himself.

Fox and Punk were inside a hut, putting machine parts together. "That's all we got for the machine, let's hope we find more soon," says Fox. Suddenly, a baseball flies into the hut and knocks down Fox. Ness comes in and says, "Sorry, that big kid hit it too hard."

Ness got back the ball and returns to the playing field, then he felt his arm itching. He looks at his arm and sees a flea sucking his blood, so he slaps it. He examines the flea and says, "What strange flea this is! It got a bit of hair on its head and is wearing a shirt!"

Inuyasha heard him and comes to see. "That's Myoga the flea demon," he tells Ness. "He's a good guy, quite..."

Back in the hut, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kaede, and Myoga were sitting in a circle. "I bring urgent news from another village," Myoga tells them. "That village is constantly attacked by a giant spider."

"So you want us to go exterminate it?" asks Inuyasha.

"Yes," Myoga tells him. "They can't handle the spider, because it's extremely huge."

"Is it a demon?" Kagome asks.

"Not sure. It doesn't seem very bright as it doesn't speak and destroys anything it sees. Even a demon is more civilized than the spider, who the villagers call Kumonga."

"Oh well... Let's go now and get this finished fast," says Inuyasha as he stands up.

"Let's get the Smashers to go with us also," says Kagome. "They can help us win easily."

The message spread to the Smashers and the Pirates. All of them, except Pork, are willing to go, even Lilina. Roy says to Lilina, "You better not go, because it's too dangerous."

"I can protect myself," Lilina tells him. "My injury has already been healed, and I am a mage, so I have magic powers."

"All right... But I will still protect you."

When ready, the usual Inuyasha group, the Smashers, Pix, and Punk heads for the village Myoga spoke of.

After some walking, they all sat down for a rest. "Get moving! You lazy bones!" Inuyasha shouts at them. "I don't have all time to wait!"

"Let us rest for a while," Kagome tells him. "We've been walking for almost two hours."

"I don't care, you lazy wench!"

Angered by what he said, Kagome shouts, "SIT!!!!" Then Inuyasha slams onto the ground, like always...

Ganondorf is standing on a rock, overlooking their destination, which isn't very far away. Some people came across him, and upon seeing him, they run off screaming, "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!! A DEMON!!!!"

"Is it because my nose is very big that they call me a demon?" Ganondorf wonders.

After the rest, they got on the road again. Not long, they finally reached the village that was in distress. When the traveling enters, all the people gather around them, then runs off screaming, "HELP!!!!! OUR VILLAGE IS ATTACKED BY DEMONS!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!"

"I'm starting to get pissed off on this..." says Punk.

After some explanations from Kagome, the villagers finally calmed down. The elder came to speak, "I knew I could count on Myoga. We really need your help to defeat Kumonga the big spider."

"If we have bug sprays, then it would be easy," says Pix.

"Where's the spider," Inuyasha asks the elder. "I'm gonna slay it for you."

"Beware, when I said big, I do mean BIG!" the elder warns him.

Suddenly, there are screaming being heard. "Oh no!" the elder gasps. "Kumonga must be here!"

They all see a huge spider coming towards the village. The spider is approximately 50 meters tall! "Now that's-a what-a I call big-a!" exclaims Mario.

Inuyasha rushes toward Kumonga, then he jumps at it and slashes it with his sharp claws. Kumonga jerks back a bit, and then it blasts a stream of sticky web at Inuyasha, tying him up!

"What are you guys standing here for?" Sango shouts to the Smashers. "Let's go and help Inuyasha!"

"Let's charge!" Link yells out.

All the Smashers and the two Pirates charge at Kumonga and starts hitting its massive legs. Lilina says some strange language to herself, and then she blasts a stream of fire out of her hand and blasts Kumonga.

"Wow!" Miroku exclaim. "I have never seen a girl with such magic powers!"

"Thanks!" says Lilina.

"I would really appreciate it if you bear me..."

Before he could finish, Sango knocks him over the head. "This is not the time for being a pervert!"

Pix runs to the tied up Inuyasha and sets him free. "Boy... This web is sticky," Pix says to himself.

Inuyasha, now freed from the web, jumps at Kumonga again and slashes it hard. Punk jumps high into the sky and blast laser beams at Kumonga's face. Kagome and Link shot arrows at Kumonga's underside. Kirara, now a big fiery demon cat, pounces at Kumonga and bites its body hard. Kumonga roars in pain, and then it turns toward Kirara and shoots web at him. Kirara avoids the web and jumps at Kumonga. Roy, who is riding on top of Kirara, hops onto Kumonga's back and stabs his sword into the giant spider's back. Kumonga screams and shakes Roy off, but he holds onto his embedded sword to prevent getting shake off. Lilina then casts a thunder spell to zap Kumonga. Roy, who is still on Kumonga's back, got zapped. "Watch where you're zapping!"

"Sorry..." Lilina apologizes to him.

Sango throws her boomerang towards Kumonga's head, but Kumonga grab the boomerang with its mouth and bites it in half. "Dang, broken again..." sighs Sango.

Shippo begins to wonder, "Birds eat spider, so I can make use of this." Shippo transforms into a big bird and flies toward Kumonga, but was hit by the spider's web and fell to the ground, stuck.

Kumonga starts spitting webs everywhere, and one by one, all the good guys, except Inuyasha and Kagome, were tied up in webs. And Roy is still on Kumonga's back.

Inuyasha slashes Kumonga in the head again. Annoyed, Kumonga moves toward Inuyasha to attack him. "Come get me instead!" shouts Kagome as she shoots another arrow into the spider's face. Kumonga turns to Kagome and blasts her with a big sticky web, sticking her on the ground.

"Kagome!!!!" shouts Inuyasha. Then he takes out his Tetsusaiga, which is now glowing. He delivers a strong slash at Kumonga, making a big wound across its body. Kumogna yowls with pain, and then it blasts a big web at Inuyasha. He uses the Tetsusaiga to slash his way through the webs, and then he delivers a strong blow on Kumonga's head.

Kumonga roars out loud and then starts moving backwards. Not watching where it's going, Kumonga backs off a cliff and falls down into the valley below.

Inuyasha goes over to the cliff and watches. "Darn, I forgot Roy is still on his back," he says. Then he sees Roy hanging onto the cliff. "Help me up!" Roy shouts. So Inuyasha pulls him up to safety.

After everyone is freed from the webs, the villagers came to thank them. "You have done so much for us!" the elder says. "What can I ever do for you?"

"The game 'Godzilla: Save the Earth'!" shouts Ness.

"That's not possible, Ness," Fox tells him. "First, this is in the past. Second, it's for PS2 and Xbox, not for Gamecube."

"Oh right..."

"I think this isn't much, but why don't you take it?" says the elder as he points to a steel piece.

"It's another machine piece!" exclaims Punk.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Elder!" says Pix. "This present is more than good!"

And so, the Smashers found another machine piece. Only two more to go before they get to return home.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

I tell you, this WILL NOT be the last time you'll see Kumonga.


	11. Smog Monster

**Chapter 11: The Smog Monster**

* * *

In a certain lakeside village, the villagers were running from the village in fear. The stronger men all wield spears to fight off a monster that is attacking their village. The monster looks like it's made of mud and has big red eyes. It is approximately 30 meters tall.

The strong men threw spears and torches at the monster, but nothing seems to be hurting it. The monster threw sludge balls at the people, which burned and dissolves them.

When all the villagers see that this monster is invincible, they all ran for their lives.

Our heroes (and heroines) are playing at a clean river.

"Everyone! Watch me dive!" shouts Ness as he runs toward the river and jumps. Unfortunately, he jumped too far and landed on the other side of the river with a thump.

Mario is fishing, but there doesn't seem to be any luck. Shippo comes to him and says, "You should try catching with your hand, it's faster that way."

"How?" Mario asks.

Shippo eyes a fish swimming near the bank and them he quickly swipes his hand into the water and pulls up the fish by its tail. "Like this!" he tells Mario.

"You are good-a! Now let-a me try!"

Mario does the same as Shippo, but he didn't caught any.

"Aim more carefully and you'll succeed," Shippo tells him.

Mario looks carefully at a fish, and then he swipes his hand into the water at full speed. Instead of catching a fish, he swiped a rock out of the water and it smacks straight into Inuyasha's face!

"You made him mad..." says Shippo. "Bye..." Then he runs off, leaving Mario alone.

"YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME??!!!" Inuyasha yells at Mario.

"Eet wuz an accident-a."

"I'm going to teach you a lesson!" says Inuyasha angrily as he raises his claws. Mario screams in fear, but before Inuyasha can strike, Kagome yells, "SIT!" to stop him. "I hate this necklace..."

"Mario," says Kagome. "Inuyasha can't control his temper. Sorry if he frightened you..."  
  
"Neva mind-a! Eet eez even worse een my home."

Back in 2011, at the Smash Mansion, Mewtwo is in the bookroom reading. "According to the teachings of Hindu beliefs..." he says to himself. Then was a loud noise, but Mewtwo ignores it and concentrates on his reading. After a few minutes, there was shouting, "Kirby! You ate my taco!" Again, Mewtwo ignores it and continues reading.

After another few minutes, there was another shouting, "Kirby! You drank my vodka!!!!" Mewtwo ignores it again.

Then there was another shouting, "KIRBY!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU ATE THE CAKE THAT WAS INTENDED FOR POPO'S BIRTHDAY!!!!!!" Mewtwo starts to get annoyed, but then he leaves it alone.

After another minute...

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!! KIRBY ATE ALL THE PARTY FOODS INTENDED FOR POPO'S BIRHTDAY!!!!!"

"You ruined my birthday!!!! Die! Kirby!!!!" shouts another voice.

Then there was crashing and banging heard outside the bookroom, but Mewtwo tries his best to ignore it. Suddenly, a safe smashes through the door and smacks Mewtwo hard on the head. He can't take it anymore, so he steps into the living room and sees everyone beating the heck out of each other.

"YOU DISTURBED ME QUITE ENOUGH!!!!!" Mewtwo shouts at the top of his voice. "NOW IT IS MY TURN!!!!!"

He starts blasting beams in every direction. Everyone screams as the house starts to shake and crumple. Suddenly, a Master Ball flies straight at Mewtwo and captures him.

"LET ME OUT!!!!!" he screams from inside.

Master Hand flies in and picks up the ball. "Not until you calmed down!"

The house is in total ruin, Peach says, "It's gonna be a long clean..."

"Not my birthday..." says Popo, who is about to cry.

Back to Feudal Japan...

"The sun is setting," Kagome points out. "Let's get back to the village."

As they start to leave, they heard some people screaming and running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Fox asks them.

"A FOX DEMON!!!!!" they scream and they start to run in the opposite direction. Kagome calms them down and explains that the 'demons' are her friends.

The frightened people tell them about a slimy monster that attacked their village. After hearing their tale, Link stood up and says, "Let us help these poor fellows kill the monster." All the others agree with him.

The group goes in the direction they were told. They soon approached a ruined and dirty village. "Ptooey!" cries Lilina. "This place stinks!"

"Okay. Where's the monster they spoke of?" asks Inuyasha.

"Over there!" Fox points out.

They all see a tall black monster heading towards them. "So that's the monster, eh?" says Inuyasha. "Does it have Shikon shards?"

"No," replies Kagome.

"Another demon to waste..." Inuyasha jumps at the monster.

"WIND SCAR!!!!" he yells as he slashes the monster with his claws. When he slashed the monster, toxic sludge leaks out from the monster's wound, and then the wound covers up again. "What monster is this...?" wonders Inuyasha.

The monster hurls sludge at Inuyasha, but being half-demon, he didn't suffer any aftermath from the toxic sludge. Link and Roy charges at the monster and slashes it. Again, the monster bleeds out toxic sludge and recovers again.

"That monster is made of toxic!" exclaims Fox. "Do not go in contact with it!"

The monster hurls another sludge at Link, who quickly uses his shield to block, but the sludge dissolves the shield! "My precious shield!" shouts Link. "You'll pay!"

Link pulls out a bomb and throws it at the monster. The explosion pushes the monster to the ground.

"Let me try!" says Pichu. He emits a bolt of electricity and zaps the monster. The monster suffers the electric attack, and then it finally stops moving. "Dead already?" wonders Pichu.

They all approach the monster, but suddenly, another slimy monster rises from the original one. They all got frighten and jumps back. The monster blasts a laser beam from its eye and it hits the ground in front of them. Then the monster transforms into a plane and takes off into the sky!

"Come back here!" shouts Inuyasha, but the monster has already flew far away.

"Just what is that thing?!" exclaims Shippo.

"It's Hedorah," says Punk.

"Heodrah?"

"It's a monster that comes from another galaxy. It's must've arrived on a meteor or something."

"Do you know some stuffs about it?" asks Roy.

"Hedorah will grow if it feeds on pollution. It can die from dehydration and is weak to strong electricity."

"So that explains my attack killing it," says Pichu. "But how come it came back to life again?"

"Hedorah can reproduce asexually. When the original one dies, a new one will emerge from the dead body."

"So how do you permanently destroy it?" Inuyasha asks.

"I believe you have to dry it up somehow."

"Take out all the water from its body? Let's hope the sun is big enough," says Roy.

Suddenly, they see a huge bird-like figure flying across the sky. "What's that?!" exclaims Link.

Somewhere else, Sesshomaru is rushing through the area, looking for Jaken and Rin. "I must find them, I must..." he thought to himself.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Baragon Raids Again

**Chapter 12: Baragon Raids Again**

* * *

One afternoon, Kagome is walking alone in the forest, having a quiet time for herself. Then she smells something horrible. "Eew... What's that smell...? Smells like something familiar..." she says to herself in disgust.

"You must've smelled me," said a voice.

"Who's there?"

A man-sized cockroach jumps up from behind the bushes. "It is I, the cockroach demon!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! A GIANT COCKROACH!!!!!"

"I believe you have some Shikon jewel in your bag! I'm here to take it!" says the demon.

"I'll never give it to you!" Kagome shouts back.

"Then I'll have to get it by force."

The roach charges at Kagome, who quickly dodges to the side. The cockroach kept going and hits a tree. "Can't you stand still?!" shouts the roach.

Suddenly, a baseball flies in pelts the roach demon in the head and he faints. Ness runs into the scene. "Kagome, did the ball hit you?" He sees the roach and says, "What a huge cockroach! Peach will surely freak out!"

The cockroach gets back up and says, "A brat dare hit me! I'll get you for this!"

Ness taunts, "Try and get me!" He blasts the roach with PK Fire, setting it on fire. The cockroach runs in circle with fire all over his body. "FIRE!!!! FIRE!!!!! SOMEBODY PUT IT OFF FOR ME!!!!!!"

Suddenly, Punk zooms into the scene and kicks the cockroach into a pond. "Happy now?" he asks the cockroach demon.

The demon gets back up from the pond. He is very angry and says, "I'll make your life a hell!" The roach charges at Punk, but he grabs the roach by his head and starts pummeling his stomach. Punk then throws the roach forward, followed by shooting laser beams at him. Ness then zaps it with PK Thunder. Finally, Punk grabs the roach and tears him apart using his pincers.

The roach, which is now ripped in half, still says, "This cannot be happening..." Then Punk crushes the head, permanently killing it. "Now just shut up," Punk says.

"Thank you for saving me," Kagome thanks them.

"Say... I have never saw Punk rescuing someone," says Ness.

"Everyone will always have a bit of heart in him or her, even if they're evil," Punk tells him.

Just when they're about to leave, trees sprang up from the ground and blocks their way! They try to go in another direction, but more trees block their way! "A demon must be at work!" Kagome points out.

"You are right, human," says a voice. A beautiful half-naked woman appears from behind the trees and says, "I am the demon of the tree. I am here to take your Shikon shards."

"Wooooooo!!!!!" howls Ness. "I never thought I would see a beautiful lady who is almost naked!"

"We demons feel no shame," she tells him. "Now please hand me the shards and no one will get hurt."

Punk steps in front of Kagome. "Leave this to me,"

Ness also steps forward and says, "I can handle it also. My PK Fire can burn her,"

Ness shot a spark from his hand at the demon, but she jumps out of the way. When the spark hits the tree behind her, it burns up. "How dare you burn the beautiful trees with fire?!" she scolds him. "I will punish you!" She fires razor sharp leaves at Ness. Ness quickly dodges it, but got a tiny cut on his right arm. "Ouch! It hurts!" he cries. "But big boys shouldn't cry. Plus, this wound is no big deal."

Punk shot lasers at the demon, but she summons a big piece of leaf to block it. "How can a simple piece of leaf block a laser beam?!" Punk exclaims.

"Demons can make the impossible possible," Kagome tells him.

Punk and Ness charges at the demon, but vines appear out of nowhere, grabs them, and flings them away. Then the vines proceed to attack Kagome. Before the vines could get to her, Punk rushes to cut off the vines using his pincers. Ness blasts the demon with PK Fire, but she jumps out of the way. "How dare a little kid play with fire?!" says the demon. "You shall not be forgiven!" She shot pointy twigs at Ness. Suddenly, Inuyasha jumps into the scene and knocks the twigs away before it hits Ness.

"Thanks for saving me, Inuyasha!" Ness thanks him.

"I'm just doing what I should do," Inuyasha tells him.

"So you're the half-demon everyone is talking about," the demon says. "Let's see who is stronger!" The demon sent vines after Inuyasha. He charges forward and slashes all the vines. Unfortunately, one of the vines caught Inuyasha by his leg. The vine swings Inuyasha around and slams him against the ground; finally it flings him high into the sky.

Punk rushes to the demon's back and catches her by the arms. "You're not getting away!" Punk tells her. Ness runs in front of her and says, "Hold her still while I blast her with PK Fire!"

The demon still got some tricks up her sleeves (even though she's wearing almost nothing). Her legs dig into the ground and then roots come up from behind Punk! The roots are like hands and it grabs Punk and flings him toward Ness, knocking out both of them. "How did you do that?!?!?" cries Punk. "My legs can turn into roots and dig into the ground," the demon explains to him.

Inuyasha falls back down from the sky and slashes the demon's back, making a long scratch mark across her back. "You ruined my beautiful skin!" she cries. "You'll pay!"

Immediately, vines appear around Kagome and wrap her up! "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts! "Don't move, or else the vines will squeeze her life out," she tells him.

Suddenly, there was an earthquake. "Earthquake!!!!" shouts Ness. "Run for cover!!!!"

Then the ground bursts open and out came the monster Baragon! "It's that monster who attacked the village before!" exclaims Punk.

Baragon looks at them and steps towards them fiercely. "What are you looking at, you ugly!" the demon shouts as she shot razor sharp leaves at Baragon. Baragon open its mouth and blasts with a stream of fire, burning the leaves. The fire continues moving forward and burns the tree demon! The demon screams and rolls along the ground, trying to put out the fire. Baragon stomps the burning demon, then it lowers its head and crunches and gnashes the demon between its sharp teeth. Then the vines wrapping around Kagome withers away. Baragon chews on the demon's flesh, and then it spits out a couple of Shikon shards. Inuyasha immediately picks up the shards. "Thanks for help, ugly," Inuyasha thanks Baragon.

After swallowing its food, Baragon roars again and glares at Inuyasha. "What? Still not full?" asks Inuyasha.

"It probably wants a rematch," says Ness.

The 30-meter tall monster pounces at Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumps back and slashes its face. Baragon roars and tries to stomp Inuyasha, but misses. Inuyasha delivers a strong slash at its body. Baragon turns to bite him, but Inuyasha jumps away. Baragon blasts a stream of fire at Inuyasha. Inuyasha avoids the fire, but the fire has become a flame of circle, trapping him in the middle. "This is nothing at all," he says.

Baragon jumps over the flames and pounces at Inuyasha. Baragon nails him to the ground, but he holds the monsters mouth close to prevent if from opening it and biting his head off.

The other three watches from outside the flames. Kagome says, "We need to put out the fire before it spreads!"

"You call the others for help!" points out Punk. "We'll help Inuyasha!"

Kagome runs back to the village to get help. Punk and Ness continues looking at the fire. "You get over the fire and help Inuyasha," Ness says to Punk.

"No, you go over," Punk replies.

"You go."

"You."

"You"

"You"

"You go!"

"You!"

"YOU GO!!!!"

"YOU GO!!!!"

"YOU!!!!

"YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha jumps out from the flames. "Nobody has to go now," says Ness.

Baragon jumps through the flames and goes after them again. Ness blasts Baragon with PK Thunder and Punk shot it with lasers. The force of the attacks pushes Baragon back. Then the three all charge at Baragon and starts beating it hardly. Ness smacks it with his bat, Punk pokes it rapidly with his pincers, and Inuyasha slashes it with his claws.

Finally, Baragon can't take the hit anymore, so it runs off and burrows into the ground in a blink of an eye.

"Get back here!" Inuyasha shouts at it.

"Don't bother, he's gone," says Ness.

The rest of the villagers comes running into the scene and starts throwing buckets of water. Not only did it douse out the fire, it also soaked the tree. And Punk turns into his cursed form...

Soon, the fire is put out and the villagers return to their homes. "All right, let's g back," says Inuyasha. "We have enough fight for the day already."

Ness sees something inside a hollow tree. "I see something inside the tree," he said. He goes to examine it, and then he turns to Inuyasha, "Would you mind cracking this tree open? There's something inside." Inuyasha just swipes his claw and the tree breaks in half. Inside the hollow tree is another steel piece!

"Ooooo gagagaga ooga hoo!!!!" cries Punk.

"What did he says?" asks Kagome.

"How can I understand monkey language?" says Ness.

"All right, let's go now," Inuyasha tells them. When he turns around, he sees Jaken. "I didn't expect to see you here!" says Jaken.

"Me too," says Inuyasha. "Where's my idiot, cruel, loser brother?"

"Watch your mouth, my younger brother," says a voice from nowhere. Sesshomaru appears out of nowhere. "Master! I've been searching forever for you!" cries Jaken happily.

Sesshomaru eyes Inuyasha. "Now that we have met, let us deal with our business. Give me the Tetsusaiga."

"Not until you beat me!" Inuyasha shouts back.

But Sesshomaru sniffs the air. "Rin!" he says. Then he starts to turns away. "I have something important to do," he tells Inuyasha. "Next time we meet, I will surely take the Tetsusaiga from you." With this, he and Jaken speeds off.

"Did he call you younger brother?' asks Ness. "That means he's your older brother."

"Not really," Kagome says. "They're actually half brothers."

"Half brother means they come from the same father but from a different mother or vice versa, right?" asks Ness.

"They have the same father, but a different mother," Kagome tells him. "Sesshomaru is a full demon."

"So that means Inuyasha's father married a demon before he married a human. I see they don't get together very well."

"Absolutely not well!!" Inuyasha shouts out, then he storms off to the village.

"Bad brother relationship..." mutters Ness.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Looks like I still have a lot to know about Inuyasha.  Nevertheless, I'll still continue working with this story.  And I have made a mistake in chapter 4...  The part where the Pirates turn back to their normal forms.  The winged monkey turns into Punk and the cow turns into Pork.  I accidentally typed "cow turns into Punk"...


	13. Rodan vs Heodrah

**Chapter 13: Rodan vs. Hedorah**

* * *

In a swampy area, dead bodies and dirty stuffs are laid everywhere. Even the water smells terribly bad. This place used to be a battlefield and many people died. It is long abandoned and nobody lives here anymore, because the spirits will haunt people.

The priestess Kikyo walks alone in this area, absorbing the souls of dead females to keep herself alive. In her mind, she is still thinking about Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. Anger starts to fill her whenever she thinks of it.

Suddenly, a loud sound caught her ear. She turns to see a gigantic beast rising from the muddy lake. It is Hedorah, and it has grown more than 60 meters tall. The smell and dirtiness of this area had made Hedorah grown massive. The appearance of this towering monster frightened Kikyo and she is too scared to move. Fortunately, Hedorah did not notice her. It transforms into a plane and zooms into the sky. "What was that thing...?" Kikyo says to herself.

Back in the usual village, Ness is lying on the grass. "This is bad..." he says worriedly. "I have missed the history test. Now my grade will surely drop! Nothing but a soft drink can cheer me up now."

Kagome climbs up from the well with a bag in her hand. She runs to the village and shouts, "Everyone! I'm back! I brought some present-day treats."

Ness goes to the bag and found soft drinks. "Oh boy! Cola! It's been days since I drank it! Now I will be energized!"

Fox and Punk are inside a vacant hut, rebuilding the Teleport Machine. "We're still missing the wires," says Fox.

"Without the wires, we cannot finish this machine," says Punk. "But we don't know where it is."

Outside, Pix is making a firecracker. The villagers have never seen something like this, so they all crowd around him to see the firecracker. "This thing will explode and make loud noise," Pix tells them all. "Stay far when this happens."

Pix lights up the firecracker and tells everyone to move back. The firecracker shoots up into the sky and everyone is amazed at the sight! The firecracker zooms around the sky in circles, but then it finally drops down... right into the vacant hut!

KABOOOOOOM!!!!!!!

The sight surprised everyone!

"Uh oh..." gulps Pix.

A burned up Fox and Punk comes running out of the hut. "Who did it?!" screams Punk.

Everyone shakes his or her head. "I know it's one of you!" says Punk.

Then everyone points to a chicken pecking the ground. "C'mon... A chicken couldn't possible do this..." says Fox.

"Are you dumb? That chicken is Pix!" points out Punk.

The chicken then runs off in fear. "Come back here!" shouts Punk. Then both he and Fox run after Pix.

Suddenly, a huge bird-like figure flies overhead the village. When it flew pass, a strong gust of wind blows and many huts' roof where blown off! "What a strong gust of wind!" exclaims Lilina.

"What was that thing just now?" asks Shippo.

"It looks like the thing we say some days ago..." mentions Link.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, many people are running and screaming. Hedorah has landed and is attacking everyone. Kikyo happens to pass by and she asks one of the passersby, "What's wrong? Why is everyone running?"

"A monster is attacking!" the person screams, and then he continues running and screaming. Kikyo looks up at Hedorah and immediately recognizes it as the one she saw in the abandoned land.

Hedorah hurl acid balls everywhere, burning and melting everything on contact. It even shot laser from its eye to destroy things. Kikyo got out her bow and arrows and immediately shot an arrow straight at Hedorah. The arrow hits Hedorah and sticks there. Hedorah turns its attention to Kikyo. She wastes no time in shooting another arrow at Hedorah. This time the arrow is sort of glowing. When the arrow hits Hedorah, a small explosion occurs and pushes the monster back a little. Hedorah hurls an acid ball at the priestess, but she quickly dodges it. Hedorah starts moving towards her. Kikyo shot more arrows at Hedorah, but it isn't doing any good. Hedorah blasts a beam towards her, she quickly jumps back to avoid getting shot.

"Young lady, run!" a person shouts to her. "It is better to escape when you encounter an undefeatable enemy!"

Taking the person's advice, she turns back to run, as the enemy is indeed undefeatable. At this point, Hedorah turns into a plane and flies into the sky. All the people watch in fear as it flies in their direction.

Rodan happens to fly into the scene and collides with Heodrah, then both the monsters falls to the ground. Rodan and Hedorah gets back up and stares at each other.

"We have never seen such gigantic monsters!" one person exclaims.

"It seems that they are going to fight each other!" another points out.

"Perhaps the giant bird is going to protect us," says another.

"Or maybe it's just angry that it bumped into it just now," Kikyo said.

Rodan and Hedorah stare at each other for a few minutes. Then Hedorah broke the silence by shooting an acid ball at Rodan. Rodan roars and then flies into the sky. It flies toward Hedorah and kicks it down with its talons. Hedorah falls to the ground, but it gets back up and fires a beam at Rodan. The beam hits Rodan, then the monstrous bird turns back and blasts with Uranium Heat Beam at Hedorah. The beam blasts Hedorah, and then Rodan immediately charges into it, drilling its beak through Hedorah's body. Rodan pulls out its beak, which is a bit burned by acid, and Hedorah's wound immediately covers up.

Rodan charges at Hedorah again and starts kicking and hitting it with its wings. Hedorah punches Rodan in the head, pushing it away, and then it throws more acid balls at Rodan, who uses its wings to shield itself. Rodan starts to flap its wings, creating a strong windstorm. The wind is so strong that the people watching from behind are getting blown away.

Hedorah tries to push against the wind, but it collapse to the ground and starts rolling away. It kept rolling until it hit a mountain, then it transforms into a plane and flies into the sky. Hedorah flies toward Rodan and blasts it with laser beams. When hit, Rodan stops flapping and flies into the sky too. Rodan flies after Hedorah and blasts it with UHB. It catches up with Hedorah and tackles it hard. Hedorah then turns around and tackles Rodan. The two gargantuan is hitting back and forth in the sky.

Back in the usual village, Fox receives a phone call. "Hello?" he answers the phone.

"Fox!" calls out Master Hand. "I found the location of the wires!"

"Where is it?"

"It's not far from the village. Just go west and you'll find it eventually."

"Okay, got it."

Fox hangs up the phone and tells Punk about it. "You search for it yourself. I need to clean the machine. That firecracker messed it up," Punk tells him. So Fox decides to go alone.

Fox leaves the village alone and goes in the direction Master Hand says. After some walking, he sees the wires all hanging on a tree branch. "Who would expect it so easy to find?" he says to himself.

Suddenly, some monkeys appear and made faces at him. "Hello, monkey!" Fox calls out. "Would you please give me the wires?" But the monkeys just threw fruits into his face. "Bad monkey!" Fox shouts out with a face full of fruit pulp.

The monkeys got the wire and hops off. "Give me the wires!" shouts Fox. He starts running after the monkeys, who are jumping from tree to tree.

The two monsters are still battling it out in the sky. Rodan flies up high and charges down at full speed towards Hedorah. It tackles Hedorah hard on the back, sending the polluted monster falling towards the land. Hedorah drops into a lake with a big splash.

The people nearby says to themselves, "It's over... The giant bird won."

But they were wrong; Hedorah rises from the lake again, but Rodan seems to have had enough fighting for the day, as it flies off into the distance.

"We should get out of here," Kikyo tells everyone. "The monster will come after us, so save yourselves!" Everyone immediately leaves the place to escape Hedorah.

Hedorah steps out the water and starts walking away. As it approaches a mountain, it sees Naraku standing at the edge of the mountaintop. Naraku grins and takes out a gem. The gem flashes and shot a beam at Hedorah...

Fox runs after the monkeys. Soon the monkeys came to a stop and Fox caught up with them. Fox looks up and sees a lot of monkeys staring at him! "Just give me the wires and I will leave quietly," he tells the monkeys, but the monkeys replied by throwing fruits at him. Fox screams and fires his gun, killing a monkey. The other monkeys look at their dead companion, and then they all look at Fox angrily. "You should listen to me," says Fox. The monkeys all pounce onto Fox and starts beating and biting him. "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!" he screams at the top of his voice.

"Here I am!!!!" shouts a voice. All the monkeys look up and see Link standing in front of them. Link pulls out an arrow with a banana at its tip. He points the banana arrow in a random direction and shoots. He then takes out more arrows with bananas at the tip and starts firing them in random directions.

The monkeys then run in the direction of the banana arrows to feast on it. They all left, leaving a beaten up Fox lying on the ground. Link walks up to him and shakes him, "Are you all right?"

Fox gets up and screams, "MONKEY!!!!!" Then he beats up Link.

Evening came... Back in the village, Mario asks Punk, "Where eez Fox?"

"He went to look for the wires," Punk tells him.

"What-a eez taking him so long-a?"

"He'll be back. I'm sure Link went to look for him."

"There they are!" Pichu shouts out.

Fox and a beaten up Link walks into the village. "Good news!" shouts Fox. "We're going home soon!" He holds up the wires for the Smashers to see. All the Smashers were very happy and they all cheer.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

Are they returning home at last? I won't tell, but the story is FAR from finish.


	14. Jewel of Powers

**Chapter 14: Jewel of Powers**

* * *

"Yes!" exclaims Pork. "We can finally go home! The foods here don't suit me."

"But I have a feeling that another piece is missing," says Punk.

"Nonsense! Master Hand said these are the only pieces," Fox assures him.

"But I do remember another piece was placed into the machine when we were first making it," says Punk again.

"Oh yes," agrees Pix. "I'm very sure there is one more important piece."

"Just shut up if you don't want to come with us!" Link yells at them.

"If you don't believe me, then I'll give you some pain!" Punk yells back.

"Fine!" replies Link as he unsheathes his sword.

"All right-a," Mario stops them. "No need-a to fight-a at theez time." But Link just kicks Mario away. "Don't stop me, you fat Italian!"

Roy gets in front of Link to calm him down, "C'mon! Don't get mad just because of this."

"GO FLIRT YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!! YOU RED HAIRED FREAK!!!!" Link yells back.

"Zelda was right when she said Link is overactive," Ganondorf tells everyone.

Fox's cell phone rings and he answers it, "Hello? Master Hand? Oh great! We have found all the pieces! We're ready to return!"

"Hold your horses!" Master Hand tells him. "I believe you're still missing one piece!"

"Uh???"

"This is really important. Please set your cell phone to 3D display mode."

Fox press certain buttons on his cell phone and then places it on the floor. A holographic picture appears over the cell phone.

"Whoa! This is just like what I saw in science fiction movies!" exclaims Kagome.

Inuyasha tries touching the hologram but can't. "Why can't I touch it?" he wonders.

"Okay," says Master Hand. "I think I'll let Ridley do the explaining."

Ridley shows up on the hologram and says, "I have to tell you all...

"What an ugly monster he is!" interrupts Shippo.

"Shut up!" screams Ridley, and then he continues. "The Teleport Machine is actually powered by the Jewel of Powers."

"I told you there was a piece missing!" says Punk.

"I don't believe it!" Link shouts out. "Ridley is lying! He's just trying to prevent us from going back!" Annoyed, Lilina casts an ice spell at Link, freezing him in ice. "I'll free him after the conversation," she says.

Ridley continues speaking, "The Jewel of Powers is found in a distant planet which I believe astronomers haven't discovered yet. When my men arrived on that planet, they discovered this jewel and was fascinated by its powers, so they took one aboard."

"What power does this jewel has?" asks Fox.

"The jewel is amazing. It has no power at first. You have to command what power you want it to have. Hold up the jewel and say, 'Jewel of Powers, you are now in my control. I order you to possess the power of blank.' That blank means some random stuff."

"What do you mean?" asks Roy.

"Simple. If you say 'power of water', then the jewel will be fueled with waterpower. If you say fire, then it will have firepower. If hypnosis, then it can put people to sleep."

"So if I say power of fools, then the jewel can turn people in fools?" asks Pichu.

"Exactly!" Ridley replies.

"Then that's one great jewel!" exclaims Roy.

"When I created the Teleport Machine," Ridley continues. "I told it to possess the power of time travel, then I loaded it into the machine so that it may create a big warp to sent you all somewhere else. Without that jewel, the machine is just an empty shell. Therefore, the jewel is considered its soul." He then shows them the photo of the jewel.

"That jewel looks identical to the one Kouga have!" Kagome points out. "He must've given it the power of love!"

"So that explains Ganondork falling in love with Kouga when a beam is shot at Ganondork," says Inuyasha.

"Call my name properly!" Ganondorf shouts at him.

"And one last note," Ridley says. "To cancel the power of the jewel, just hold it up and say, 'Turn off this power,' then the power will be gone and anyone cursed by this jewel will also turn back to normal."

"So now our mission is to find the Jewel of Powers," says Fox. "With that, we can return home."

"Let's go see Kouga," says Kagome. "He has it for sure."

Lilina casts a fire spell on Link, melting his icy prison. He began to speak, "Ridley is just trying to prevent us from going back!" Then Ganondorf knocks him over the head.

The group immediately travels to Kouga's lair. "Come out, you wolf!" Inuyasha shouts out loud. Kouga immediately steps out from his lair and says, "What do you want?" When he sees Kagome, he rushes in front of her and asks, "Are you here to date me?"

"We have some business here," she tells him. "Now please hand over the jewel."

"What jewel?"

"The one you showed me some days ago."

"Oh yes! That jewel!"

"Please give it to us."

"Well, unfortunately..."

"What's wrong?"

"It's not with me anymore..."

"WHAT??!?!?!" all the Smashers scream out.

"Somebody stole it from me," Kouga tells them.

"I'm gonna kill that thief!" says Punk angrily.

"If my memory serves me right... I think it was Naraku who took it,"

"Not him again..." mutters Inuyasha.

"That villain!" shouts Punk. "We're gonna get it back!"

"I say we go fight him!" Lin shouts to everyone. All the other Smashers agree with what he said.

"By the way," Fox says to Kouga. "How did you know the power of the jewel?"

"I think it was when I helped an injured man at that time," he tells Fox. "He thanked me by giving me the jewel and telling me about the powers it possesses."

"That guy must be very smart, for he knows the power of something taken from a distant planet," says Pix.

"We will destroy Naraku no matter what! We will get the jewel back!" Ganondorf shouts out. "WE AGREE!" the others all reply.

Somewhere far away from them, Naraku is standing there. The monsters Rodan, Hedorah, Kumonga, and Baragon all encircle him. Naraku laughs evilly and says, "This jewel has made my wish come through." In his hand, he is holding the Jewel of Powers.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

In case you don't know, Kumonga, the giant spider, is also a Godzilla monster. It first appeared in the film "Son of Godzilla". Some people call it Spiga, but majority call it Kumonga.


	15. Monster Attack

**Chapter 15: Monster Attack**

* * *

Naraku watches the village from a nearby cliff. "I will send my monsters to destroy that   
village. Inuyasha surely can't defeat these mighty beasts."

"And when I come face to face with him, I'm going to crush him!" says a voice out of nowhere. Naraku turns around and sees Ganondorf and Link walking by. "Right, I'm going to slice him with my Master Sword!" says Link. "They must be Inuyasha's companions," Naraku thought to himself.

Ganondorf sees Naraku, who is in his usual baboon suit, and says, "Look! A baboon!"

"So what's about a baboon?" asks Link.

"I have never seen one so fat!"

"So what, it probably needs to go on diet!"

"I have a feeling that this baboon is evil..."

"Nah, you're just superstitious. Let's get back to the village." So Link and Ganondorf goes toward the village. "Perhaps they merely heard my name," Naraku thought.

Then the ground burst open and Baragon crawls out. "Now you shall go to that village and destroy everything!" Naraku orders Baragon. With a loud roar, Baragon digs into the ground again.

Back in the village, Master Hand is talking to everyone through the hologram device. "I wasn't able to detect Naraku's location, but I did find out that his hideout is somewhere east."

"Never mind, at least we know where to go," Fox says.

"Can we go now?" Roy asks. "I can't wait to get the jewel back from him so we can return home."

"Let's see if everyone is ready first," Fox tells him. Turning to Inuyasha, he asks, "You're going too, right?"

"Of course I'm coming!" he replies. "I have a score to settle with Naraku!"

Suddenly, there are screaming heard outside. "What now?" asks Punk. He walks outside, only to get trampled by running crowds. The others come out to see Baragon rampaging through the village. "It's Baragon again!" exclaims Roy.

Baragon breathes fire in every direction and tears down all the huts. "Everyone evacuate the village at once!" Kaede calls out.

Roy turns to Lilina and tells her to run with the villagers. "No!" she replies. "I will never leave you!"

"Go!" Roy insists. "This enemy is too dangerous for you!"

"I am not a weakling! I can defeat anyone myself!"

"Just go! I don't want you to get into dangerous business!"

"I'll never leave you!"

"GO BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER!!!!!"

Scared, Lilina turns around to run off, but Roy stops her and says, "In case I don't come back..." He pauses and gives her a quick small kiss. "Please come back..." says Lilina before she runs off.

Inuyasha, Sango, Ganondorf, Roy, Link, Mario, Fox, and Punk (the others have ran also) stay behind to fight Baragon. Ganondorf jumps toward Baragon and grabs his head. Electricity flows from Ganondorf's hand and into Baragon, zapping it. Then with a small explosion, Baragon flies backward and slams onto the ground. "Ha!" laughs Ganondorf. "Dark Dive can throw anything out of my sight!"

Baragon gets back up and breathes fire at Ganondorf, but Link quickly jumps in front of Ganondorf and uses his own fireproof Hylian Shield to block the fire. "Thanks, Link!" Ganondorf thanks him. "You're being nice to me even though I'm a villain before Master Hand brought us together!"

"Put the past behind, for now we're partners," Link tells him.

Baragon charges at them, but Ganondorf punches it in the face using Warlock Punch, pushing it back again. Sango quickly uses this chance to throw her boomerang. The boomerang flies toward Baragon and hits it square in the face, and then the boomerang flies back to her.

Kirara runs to Baragon and attacks it. Baragon stands up on its hind legs, grabs Kirara, and throws him against the ground.

"He's walking on two!" exclaims Mario. "This can be taken care of," says Sango. She throws her boomerang at Baragon, but Baragon grabs the boomerang and breaks it in half. "Yeah right..." says Mario.

As Baragon walks towards them, Inuyasha charges and starts slashing it madly, causing Baragon to fall backwards onto the ground. Inuyasha jumps into the air with his Tetsusaiga pointing down, trying to pierce through Baragon's underside, but the monster quickly rolls to the side just before it hits. Inuyasha hits the ground and his sword is stuck in the ground. Baragon raises his claw and smashes down onto him.

"Inuyasha!" cries out the others. With all his might, Inuyasha lifts up Baragon's claw from under and pushes it away. "Wind Scar!" he shouts as he uses Tetsusaiga to fire a wind-like razor at Baragon. The shot strikes Baragon hard, sending it into the sky and crashing back down onto the ground.

At this moment, Punk thought of something, "I just remember! The Teleport Machine!"

"Don't worry," Fox calms him. "It's safe and sound."

"But we can't just leave it there, it might be destroyed!"

"Right," says Link. "If it's destroyed, then we can't return. We must not fight here for we might accidentally destroy it."

"What do we do then?" asks Roy.

"We can try to lure Baragon out of this area," Sango tells them.

"Good idea," Fox agrees. Fox runs in front of Baragon and taunts, "Come get me, ugly!" He shoots a beam at Baragon's face, making it angry. Baragon runs toward Fox. Fox, with his quick speed, races for the woods with Baragon chasing behind him. "Come on!" Fox taunts again as he turns around to shoot more beams at Baragon.

"That fooled him," says Inuyasha. "But I want to destroy him!"

"Then let's follow!" says Link. They all run after in the same direction Fox went. Ganondorf notices someone standing on top of a cliff, and without telling the others, he decides to go inspect it by himself.

Meanwhile, the escaped ones are now in an open field. "Phew..." pants Pork. "Finally I can rest a bit after all those running..."

"I wonder if Sango is safe," wonders Miroku. "You like her, don't you?" asks Lilina. Miroku whispers into her ear, "Don't tell her..."

"Damn!" curses Ness. "I forgot my backpack at the village! My GBA SP is inside! I must go back and find it!"

"Don't go!" Kaede warns him. "It's dangerous back there at this moment!"

"I can protect myself," Ness tells her. "My psychic powers are not to be underestimated." Ness runs toward the direction of the village.

"I'll go after him!" says Lilina, and then she runs to catch up with Ness.

Naraku is standing on the cliff, looking at the demolished village. "They think luring Baragon out of the village will work? They'll never destroy him!"

"I knew there was something with this baboon all along!" says a voice.

Naraku turns around and sees Ganondorf. "You're that man from earlier!" he says. "Yes," says Ganondorf. "And I believe you are Naraku, the most hated person around here." Taking out his sword, Ganondorf says, "I will destroy you to and end your evil plans."

"Have you forgotten the fact that you were once evil?" Naraku asks him. "How did you know?" Ganondorf asks in surprise.

"I can see into your mind," Naraku tells him. "You are once an evil king who threatened the world."

"That was before, but know it is different. Being evil got me into terrible consequences, and I do not wish to meet the same fate again."

"They say a person's heart will always change back to how it was," says Naraku as he takes out a glowing jewel. "It's the Jewel of Power!" gasps Ganondorf.

"Yes. I have discovered the usefulness of this jewel. I have made it possess the power of evil. As you can see, Baragon has been possessed by this jewel's evil powers, so he is now my servant."

"You vile villain!" growls Ganondorf. "I will kill you!" Ganondorf raises his sword and runs toward Naraku to slice him, but Naraku disappears! "What?!" gasps Ganondorf. Suddenly, Naraku reappears behind Ganondorf. He holds up the jewel and it shoots a beam at Ganondorf. Ganondorf screams when the beam hits him and then he collapse to the ground. After a while, he gets back up again.

Naraku asks him, "Who are you and what is your goal now?"

Ganondorf answers evilly, "I am the king of evil and darkness and my goal is to rule the entire world!"

"Good, so let us work together and conquer the world!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	16. Separation

Sorry for the lack of update, I'm in a writer's block, but now I'm ready to write again! I'm also busy with my other story in the Pokemon section; it's called "Kaiju Attack". If you're interested, you can go check it out for it's pretty cool, but nobody reviewed yet… And a wordto one of the reviewers: I am NOT a Ness fan! I just happened to write him a lot.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Separation****

* * *

**

Ness runs back into the now ruined village and starts looking for Kaede's hut. He finally found what was used to be her hut and went inside to look for his backpack. "Now where can it be? Hope it isn't destroy," he says to himself. After searching through the place, he finally found it under some wooden boards. He checks inside and is relieved that his GBA SP is still working. "Time to get back to the others."

He steps out the hut and starts to head back when Ganondorf jumps in front of him.

"Ganondorf!" greets Ness. "You're all right! Where are the other fighters?"

"You will never see them again!" says Ganondorf evilly. "You will perish in hell!"

"What wrong with you?" Ness asks.

"Nothing is wrong with me! There will be something wrong with you!"

Ganondorf pulls out his sword and charges at Ness. Ness immediately jumps aside to avoid getting hit. "What's wrong with you?!"

"I will kill all survivors!" Ganondorf shouts. A black energy ball forms in his hand and he hurls it at Ness. Ness quickly puts up PSI Magnet to absorb the shot and says, "This is just not like you!"

But all Ganondorf is saying is, "KILL!!!! DIE!!!!" He jumps toward Ness with his sword pointing down, trying to stab him. Just then, a blast of energy hits Ganondorf and blasts him away. Lilina steps in and asks Ness if he's all right. "I'm all right," he tells her. "But Ganondorf had turned evil!"

Lilina looks at Ganondorf. "Ganondorf doesn't look normal. It seems that he is being controlled."

Ganondorf yells out loud and charges at the both of them. Ness uses PK Flash to blast Ganondorf away, but the Gerudo still gets back up and charges again, screaming like a barbarian. Lilina casts an ice spell at Ganondorf. The blue beam hits Ganondorf, but he tries to ignore the hit and charges forward. When he raised his sword and is about to hit Lilina with it, he slowly froze in his track. "The ice spell has freezed him," explains Lilina.

"What do we do with him now?" asks Ness.

"It's too dangerous to take him back with us at his current state. If he defrosts, he'll go on a killing frenzy."

"So the best advice is to leave him here?"

"Yeah, let's get out of here fast." So the both of them left the village. Naraku steps up to the frozen Gerudo. "That girl and the kid sure has unbelievable powers," Naraku says quietly to himself.

Baragon jumps at Fox and pushes him to the ground with his massive feet. "HELP!!!!!" screams Fox. "He got me!!!!!"

Mario delivers a powerful punch on Baragon's face, punching him away onto the ground. Mario then jumps into the sky and then stomps Baragon hard on its head. Baragon angrily gets back up and breathes fire at Mario, but Mario once again jumps into the sky and stomps the monster on the head. Mario quickly runs to the monster's tail and grabs it. With all his strength, Mario lifts Baragon from the ground and swings him around! The others came and were amazed at Mario's strength! With a war cry, Mario throws Baragon away and the monster smashes into a mountain.

"How did you do that?!" asks Inuyasha.

"I don't-a really know," says Mario. "But-a eet usually happens when my friend-a are in beeg trouble."

"That can be possible," explains Punk. "Your adrenaline will pump in and give you extra strength to accomplish a job that matters.

Baragon slowly gets back up and turns to the heroes again. "Still not giving up?" says Inuyasha. He jumps at Baragon and starts slashing him rapidly. Baragon roars painfully and starts to move backwards slowly. He kept moving back until he walks off a cliff. Baragon falls down the cliff, but he grabs onto an edge to prevent falling down in the ravine below.

"Why don't you just go down?!" says Link, annoyed. He drops a bomb down and it explodes. The explosion blasts the rock Baragon was holding onto and the monster falls down the ravine. Doing this was a big mistake, as the explosion also blasted off a chunk of the land they're standing on, and unfortunately, Fox missed his step and also fell down the ravine! He tries to shoot back up using Fire Fox, but didn't succeed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"FOX!!!!!" the others screams out. But Fox had already disappeared into the ravine. "What have I done??!!" screams Link while banging his head on his shield. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!???"

"You really must have a hard head to make a bend on that shield with your head!" says Punk when he saw that the shield was bent by the head banging.

"I'M GONNA KILL MYSELF!!!!! YAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" screams Link as he prepares to jump off the cliff.

"Somebody stop him! He's crazy!" screams Sango. The Smashers quickly got hold of Link to stop him from jumping off. "I WANNA JUMP!!!!!! JUMP!!!!! WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!"

"He really is over reactive," Roy whispers to Mario.

After calming Link down, there was a moment of silence. Then Roy spoke, "Fox was a great thinker and inventor. Now he is gone, but we will never forget him. He will still be in our heart." Everyone bows his or her head down to say a short prayer (of whatever religion) for Fox. Then Mario speaks, "Where eez Ganondorf?"

"Oh yeah!" says Punk. "I haven't seen him at all!"

"He was with us moments ago," says Inuyasha.

"Perhaps he didn't caught up with us?" comments Roy.

"Well, let's-a go find-a him," insists Mario. They all head back in the direction of the village. Link looks back at the cliff and thought to himself, "Sorry, I am guilty for doing this…" Then he runs to catch up with the others.

Pichu is wandering around the woods. "I really hate that darn bird…" he mutters. "I was very safe with the others, but then that demon bird came and swooped me into the sky! I saw Kagome trying to shoot the arrow at the bird, but she missed the shot! It took me a while to recover from my shock and then electrocuting the bird to make it drop me. But I got dropped into an unknown area! What can be worse?!" Then he trips and falls onto some animal manure. "Maybe this…"

"I'm going to find Pichu!" says Kagome. "You can't go alone!" protests Miroku. "I must go with you!"

"I think there's another reason for that," says Pix quietly.

"As long as you don't mess with me, then fine," Kagome tells Miroku. "What would I do to you?" asks Miroku. "I have no interest in women."

"That's the biggest lie I've ever heard," says Shippo. "I think I'll go with Kagome too."

The three of them rushes off to look for Pichu.

Pix moves close to Pork and says, "I think it's only us left. We haven't really done anything heroic at the moment."

"Right," agrees Pork. "We're Space Pirates and we're doing nothing but escaping."

"I think it would be good if we do something heroic now."

"What can we do?"

Pix thought for a while, and then said, "Perhaps we can go help find Pichu or look for Punk."

"That would be good, but who will take care of these poor villagers?"

Lilina and Ness comes back into the area. "We're back!" says Ness. "Did we miss anything?"

"Pichu is taken away by a bird demon," Kaede tells him. "Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo went to look for him."

"That's terrible!" cries Lilina. "But I believe Pichu might be able to protect himself with his electric powers."

"Let's go find Pichu!" says Ness.

"But if we leave now, then nobody will protect these villagers," says Lilina. "They can be attacked by wild beasts or demons."

"Don't worry about us," says Kaede. "It is better to do a heroic deed rather than sitting here and waiting for things to take care of itself."

"Are you sure you will all be safe?" Ness asks her.

"Don't worry about us."

"Okay, let's go find the missing members," says Lilina. She and Ness starts to turn away when Pix calls them, "Wait! We want to go along!"

"You guys?" asks Lilina.

"Yeah, we don't want to just sit around and wait for things to take care of itself. We want to do some heroic deeds just for once."

"Me too," says Pork. "I need some exercise too."

Lilina thought for a while, then said, "Then let it be like this. You two go with Ness and I'll stay here to protect the villagers. I really can't let them stay here without any protections."

"So you're not going?" Ness asks her.

"Go with the two of them," she tells him. "Trust your own powers and you will be safe." She turns to the Pirates and says, "You guys too, trust yourself and you can succeed."

"We will!" the two of them says.

So Ness and the two Pirates run off into the woods.

"Wish them all a good luck," says Kaede.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

If you want more Godzilla madness, then I suggest you go read my "Kaiju Attack" story in the Pokemon section, for it's a Pokemon/Godzilla crossover. Just enter my personal page and you can find it easily. And one last note, Fox's fate is not what you think.


	17. Destination Found

**Chapter 17: Destination Found**

Rin is walking alone in the woods, totally lost. Since the day she was blown into the sky by Rodan, she never saw Sesshomaru again. For days she searched for him, but to no avail. She finally sat down besides a tree cry.

"Okay… Almost got it…" says Pichu to himself. He is on a thin tree branch, trying to reach an apple on the far end of the branch. As he got near the apple, the branch shakes harder than before. Finally, the branch can't take hold up any longer, so it breaks off from the tree and Pichu falls down screaming.

Rin thought she heard someone screaming, like a voice of a little kid. She looks up just in time for the apple to fall straight onto her face, followed by a yellow mouse falling onto her legs. Rin and Pichu stare at each other for a while, then they scream and run off in opposite directions.

Fox is lying on the ground, unconscious. It wasn't long before he got up and looks around. "What have I been doing?" he thought. "Oh yeah! I fell down the cliff thanks to that dumb ass Link. I fell into a raging river, but was able to make it onto land, and then I fainted." He stood up and starts walking around. "I must find the others."

Fox travels around for a while, and then he heard a crying sound. "Sounds like a little girl crying," he thought. He continues searching and eventually found a little girl sitting on the ground crying. "What's wrong, kid?" Fox asks her.

The girl looks up at Fox and says, "I've got separated from Sesshomaru! I searched for him for many days and still can't find him!"

"That's bad," says Fox sadly. "What's your name?"

"Rin," the girl replies.

"I'm Fox. I will help you find your friend."

"Thank you!"

"Okay, just where the hell is Ganondorf?!" yells Inuyasha, frustrated.

"He was following us a while ago," says Roy. "But he disappeared just like that!"

"He must-a be in beeg trouble!" says Mario.

"But he should be able to protect himself," says Roy.

"Forget about him first!" says Punk. "Let's go look for the others!" Then he tripped on a rock and fell into a big pool of puddle, thus triggering his curse form. "Poor guy," says Link. "There's no hot water around here to change you back."

Ness, Pix, and Pork are running through the woods. "How will we ever find them?" asks Pix. "We'll never find them in this big forest!"

"I believe they're somewhere near here," says Ness. "Follow me and all will be right."

They kept running until all three fell into a pond. "Well," says Ness. "At least we're alive, right?"

"Cluck," clucks Pix.

"Moo…" moos Punk.

"Let's just hope nobody here is interested in fried chicken or steak," says Ness.

Sesshomaru is traveling at a speed faster than before and Jaken is trying to catch up with him. "Master, can we rest for a while…?" asks Jaken, rather tired. "You don't have to be serious about this, do you?"

"Rin is just a little girl," Sesshomaru tells him. "She can get attacked easily by anyone, so I must find her before something happens to her."

Suddenly, Sesshomaru came to a stop. Jaken was glad that he can finally rest for a while. "Look," says Sesshomaru while pointing to none other than Pichu. "Me?" asks Pichu.

"So what's about a little yellow mouse?" asks Jaken. "This mouse has the scent of Rin," Sesshomaru explains. "Perhaps he can take us to Rin.

"I didn't know I'm famous!" thought Pichu. Then Pichu stood up and sniffs the air. "I smell someone familiar!" Then he runs off in the opposite direction. "Follow him, quick!" says Sesshomaru before taking off to follow the electric Pokemon. "Is master acting well?" thought Jaken.

Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo are still traveling together. Everyone once in a while, Miroku would inch closer to Kagome as they walk, and when he gets too close, Kagome would push him away.

"Look at the sky!" shouts Shippo while pointing up. They all look in the sky and sees big black blob zooming across the sky, leaving behind a trail of black mist. When the mist lands on the trees, the trees would wither and all the waters would turn black.

"That must be Hedorah," says Kagome. "I didn't know it could cause that much pollution…"

"It appears that it's flying towards a castle of some sorts," points out Miroku. They look in the direction Hedorah is flying; indeed, the monster is flying towards what looks like a castle.

"I think we should follow it," insists Kagome.

"But we can't defeat it for sure!" protests Shippo. "It's so freaking huge!"

"But I have a feeling that it can lead us to Naraku," Kagome tells him. Both of them thought for a while, then they thought what she said did make sense. After all, Naraku have gotten his hands on the Jewel of Power and could've used it to possess Hedorah. They head off in the direction Hedorah flew in.

"Hey, do you think that's the place we're looking for?" asks Roy while looking through a binocular he had brought. Inuyasha got the binocular from him and looks through it. "What were you looking at? All I see are trees!" he says. "Look in that direction," Roy points out to him.

Inuyasha looks in that direction and sees a castle. "Hey, that could be Naraku's castle," he says. "It has to be! I know it!"

"If that's so, then we have reached our destination!" says Link happily. "But too bad Fox didn't…"

"All right, don't think about that past," Roy tells him.

"GOO GAH GEEE AAAA HOO HOO!" chatters Punk.

"What did he say?" asks Sango.

"Sorry, I don't-a know monkey language," replies Mario.

Punk points in the direction of the castle and jumps up and down while chattering, "HOOOOO HAAAA HAWWWW!!!!!"

"I think he wants to play the trampoline," says Link.

"Nah, perhaps he wants to do some exercise," implies Roy.

"I think he means to go to the castle fast," points out Sango. Punk claps his hand chatters, "YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, I got that correct."

Ness is riding on top of Pork and Pix is sitting on Ness's head. "Yah!" shouts Ness. "Keep running! This is like rodeo!"

Eventually, Pork trips on a twig and falls to the ground, sending Ness to shoot forward into a hole. "Hey! Where am I?" yells Ness from the darkness. "There's something here with me!" He screams out loud and rabbits all pop out from the hole. Ness crawls out from the hole. "Phew, I thought I would be smothered by the rabbit droppings down there…"

He goes to Pork and Pix and tells them to continue moving, but the two livestock just stands there, looking at a huge castle not far from them. Ness looks at the castle and wonders, "Can this be Naraku's castle?" He turns to the two livestock and asks, "Wanna go check it out?" The two animals nod their heads.

Fox and Rin are walking along the path. "So how is this Sesshomaru like?" Fox asks Rin. "Sesshomaru is a big demon. He saved my life and I have been traveling with him ever since," she replies.

Suddenly, out of the bushes Pichu pops out. "Pichu?" asks Fox. "Is that you?"

"Who else can it be?" replies Pichu. "Fox!" He runs up to Fox and hugs him. "It's great to see you again!"

"Good to see you too!" says Fox. Next, Sesshomaru and Jaken appear from the bushes. "Sesshomaru!" cries Rin as she runs up to him. Sesshomaru embraces her and says, "It's good to see you alive and well."

Sesshomaru looks up at fox and says, "Are thou the one who hath kept Rin safe?"

"Well, I did," Fox tells him. "And you have been keeping Pichu safe, haven't you?"

"It is your mouse friend that hath brought me here. I give my thanks to him."

"I have never been so helpful and useful in my life!" says Pichu.

"All right, let's go find the others," Fox tells Pichu. "Are you looking for someone?" Sesshomaru asks him. "Yeah, my partners have been separated from me," Fox tells him. "I've been looking for them forever."

"Since you protected Rin, I shall accompany you until you find your partners," Sesshomaru offers. "But master, why should we help someone we don't even know about?" protests Jaken.

"Watch your words!" Sesshomaru scolds him. "Have you got no heart? One should repay kindness to those who showed you kindness."

"Oh all right…" sighs Jaken.

Suddenly, a huge figure zooms across the sky above them. A strong gust of wind blows when the figure flies above past them. "What was that?!" asks Fox.

Sesshomaru recognizes the figure that flew pass. "It is the ancient beast Rodan," he says. "Naraku has awaken him from his long time slumber. This vile monster had separated Rin and Jaken from me, so I have a score to settle with him!"

"Naraku!" says Pichu. "We're supposed to track down him! He stole something precious from us!"

"Yes!" Fox adds. "He had stolen the Jewel of Power—the jewel that possesses powers you want it to have! He will surely use it for his evil deeds!"

"Naraku surely has ties with Rodan right now," says Sesshomaru. "Let us follow Rodan, for he will surely take us to Naraku."

So the five of them takes in the direction Rodan flew.

Naraku had been watching everything from a magic mirror. "They're all coming," he says to himself. "Let them come, for they'll never defeat me and my mighty monsters!"

-

-

-

-

-

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. Big Fight

**Chapter 18: The Big Fight**

* * *

Ness, Pix, and Pork are traveling through a dark wasteland. "This place sure is dead," says Ness. "But I don't think anything scary will appear."

They came across a pool of water with steams coming out. Pix and Pork knew at once this is hot water, their only hope of changing back, so they quickly jump into the hot pool. They two pop back out of water, back in their normal form. "Yeah!" cries Pix happily. "We're back!"

Suddenly, he feels someone dragging him into the water. "Somebody's pulling me down!" screams Pix. "Help!!!" Pork also felt someone pulling him down. "Me too!!!!"

Ness reaches out a long stick and says, "Quick! Grab this!" The two Pirates quickly grab the sticks and Ness tries to pull them up, but he isn't strong enough. Slowly, the two Pirates were being dragged into the pool. "This won't do!" cries Pix. "The force is too strong!"

Ness has to think of something fast. He came to the thought that water conducts electricity, so he uses PK Thunder to zap the water. Pix and Pork were badly electrocuted in the water and they shot out of the pool, onto dry land. "Well," says Ness. "That did the trick."

Suddenly, a ghost rises out of the water and says in a spooky tone, "I am the spirit of the dead loafer who drowned in this pool of water."

"Loafer?" asks Pork. "You mean you're lazy?"

"Yes," replies the ghost. "I once was a lazy dude who decided to go jogging, but I fell into this pool and drowned because I couldn't swim."

"Why are you pulling us down?" asks Pix.

"Because I'm so lonely down here and I want someone to accompany me."

"Why don't you just leave this pool and wander around?" asks Ness.

"Because the law requires that all spirits to remain in where their body died."

"What law?" Ness asks, again.

"I don't know what law too."

"Let's not talk to him anymore," insists Pix. "Let's just leave now." So the three of them began to leave. The ghost calls out to them, "If you find anyone who doesn't want to live anymore, tell him to come here!"

Fox, Pichu, and Sesshomaru's group are walking through this area. "I'm scared…" says Rin. "Don't worry," Sesshomaru tells her. "I will protect you and make sure no harm comes to you."

"This place is perfect for making ghost movies!" says Pichu.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha's group is on the other side, heading towards the castle. "Yes, we're at Naraku's hideout," says Inuyasha. "I can smell his scent."

"Really?" asks Mario. "How duz he smells like-a?"

"You don't want to know."

"GOO GAH!!!!! HEE HAW!!!!!" bursts out Punk. "What do you want?" Link asks him. "You should learn how to speak our language instead of mindless monkey chatters."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW HAAAWWWWWW!!!!!" screams Punk even louder while pointing to a pool of steaming water. "He means he found a pool of hot water," explains Sango. "Why don't you go ahead and jump in?"

Punk wastes no time in dipping into the hot water. He rises back to the surface and cries out loud, "I'm back!!!!" But then he feels someone dragging him down. "Hey! I'm being pulled down with a strong force!"

The others grab his pincers and tries to pull him back up, but the force pulling him is too strong. Link pulls out a bomb from his magical pocket that can store anything and throws it into the pool. The pool explodes and everyone is blasted aside and Punk flew onto dry land.

"Phew… We rescued you," says Link. They look back at the pool and see nothing but a big dry hole and a ghost there. "You destroyed my home!" cries the ghost. "You'll pay!!!!" And the ghost floats off crying. "We really hurt him, didn't we?" says Sango, but Punk just laughs, "That's what he deserves!"

Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo made it into the castle safely. "Now that we're in here," says Shippo. "What can we do?"

"We'll find Naraku and put an end to him!" says Miroku.

"But we can't defeat by ourselves," Shippo tells him. "You know he's really strong."

Suddenly, they saw some figures approaching. The figures seem to have spot them and are running towards them. "We're being spotted!" cries Shippo. "I'll get them!" He throws out a foxfire to attack the 'enemies'. The fire hits one of the figures and it starts running around with a burning head. "I'll go finish him!" says Miroku. He charges forward and uses his staff to whack the lights out of the 'enemy'. It wasn't until 6 whacks did he notice that he was beating up Ness, who caught fire from the foxfire. "Sorry…" apologizes Miroku.

"I didn't expect to see you here!" says Pix in surprise. "Well, we didn't expect to see you here too!" says Kagome.

Then more figures appear on the far end. "They can be enemies!" cries Shippo. "I'll get them!" Kagome stops him and says, "Let's look clearer before attacking!"

"There's another group of figures approaching on the other end!" says Pork while pointing to that direction. "We're being surrounded!" cries Shippo.

On one end is Fox's group and on the other end is Inuyasha's group. "I think I can see someone familiar over there," says Fox. "Hey! I see familiar figures!" says Link. The two groups kept moving until they met Kagome and the others. And so, everyone is reunited once again.

Upon seeing Fox, Link bursts out, "YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!!!!!!"

"Of course I'm still alive!" says Fox. Link runs to Fox and hits him over the head. "YOU WERE LYING!!!!!! YOU MADE ME THINK YOU DIED!!!! NOW I KNOW I HAVE BEEN MOURNING OVER YOU FOR NO REASON!!!!!!" screams Link at the top of his voice. The others beat up Link in order to calm him down. "It's glad to see you still alive," says Roy. "We knew you couldn't die so easily."

"And who are those people with you?" asks Pix. Sesshomaru sees Inuyasha and says, "We have meet again, brother."

"Humph! I never want to meet you," says Inuyasha while turning his head away.

"For the last time, hand over the Tetsaiga!" says Sesshomaru. "Try and get it!" replies Inuyasha. Both of them draw out their weapons and gets into fighting stance. Rin gets in between them and says to Sesshomaru, "Please don't hurt Fox's friend! Fox helped me, so we should respect him and his friends too!"

Suddenly, they all hear a loud laugh coming from above. They all look up and see Naraku and Ganondorf standing on an elevated land. "So you all came!" says Naraku. "I was just expecting you all to come too!" Ganondorf laughs out, "Ha! I'm going to enjoy this 'exercise'!"

Roy looks at him and says, "Hey! What's Ganondorf doing with him?!"

"So he is still evil after all!" says Link. "You lied to us all along!"

"You all are fools!" says Naraku. "He is now under my control!" He pulls out a jewel and says, "It's all thanks to this!"

"That's the Jewel of Powers!" exclaims Punk. "He must've used it to turn Ganondorf against us!"

"This is simple," says Inuyasha. "We just have to get the jewel from him and all can be solved."

"But no one can get it so easily!" says Naraku. A strong gust of wind whips up and Rodan lands in front of everyone. Black smokes fill the place and Hedorah lands from his flight. Kumonga walks into the place and Baragon digs out from the ground. "These monsters are also under my control!" says Naraku. "There is no way you can get through them!"

"Baragon is still alive?!" gasps Link. "He should be dead by now!"

"These monsters are not that easy to defeat!"

Ganondorf jumps to the front of them and says, "I will destroy you all!"

"Don't kill him," Punk tells everyone. "He is under control. If we are able to get the jewel, then we can change him back."

Ganondorf raises his sword and charges at everyone. Link quickly pulls out his own sword and fights Ganondorf. "You all go get the jewel!" Link shouts. "I'll keep Ganondorf off!"

Inuyasha turns to Sesshomaru and says, "I hate to do this, but we must cooperate with each other at the moment."

"Then let it be," says Sesshomaru. "Let us help each other… but only now."

Mario starts jumping up to where Naraku is standing. Ganondorf sees Mario going up and he fires a black energy ball at him. Mario falls to the ground when he got shot. "Ouch!" cries Mario. "That-a hurts! But good-a thing I'm still alive!"

Sesshomaru steps up to Rodan and says, "I have a score to settle with you. This is for taking Rin away from me!" Then Sesshomaru begins to change form, starting to get bigger.

"What's happening to him?" asks Ness. "He is changing into his true form," Jaken explains. "Master Sesshomaru is a powerful demon. The form you saw before is what he stays in when not doing serious battles." Sesshomaru has done transforming, he had transformed into a great big monstrous dog.

"Cool!" exclaims Ness. "I wish I can change form too!"

Sesshomaru pounces at Rodan's chest and bites him. Rodan shakes him off, flies up into the sky, and starts flying around the area, whipping up a powerful wind. Everyone is getting blown around, but they all quickly held onto Pork to prevent getting blown. "Being overweight is good sometimes," Pork says to himself.

Naraku is holding his position, trying not to get blown off. "Incredible…" he says. "I never knew about this monster's power. While he is saying this, Pichu approaches from behind, trying to get the jewel. Just when he is about to get it, Kagura appears and blows Pichu away with a strong wind. "Leave now, rat!" she says. "You will never get to master Naraku without passing through me!"

"Oh, but I can!" says Pichu. He lets out a powerful thunderbolt attack at Kagura, knocking her out of sense. Pichu proceeds to electrify Naraku, but Naraku quickly teleports away before the thunderbolt hits him. Naraku appears behind Pichu and fires a beam from the jewel at him. Pichu's eyes turn red and he says, "I am Pichu the menace! I will terrorize everyone!"

Kagome watches from below. "Oh no! Pichu is being possessed also!"

Rodan continues to fly in circles around the arena, whipping up strong winds. Inuyasha can't stand it any longer, so he jumps towards Rodan and slashes him with Tetsaiga. Though the sword is small to Rodan, it is powerful enough to knock the giant monsters onto the ground, and thus stopping the winds. Sesshomaru jumps onto Rodan and bites him in the neck. Rodan shakes his head and shakes off Sesshomaru. Rodan gets back up and starts blasting with Uranium Heat Beam at him. Sesshomaru is very quick and dodges the beam easily. He pounces at Rodan again and slams him hard, knocking the monster onto the floor.

Inuyasha decides to use Tetsaiga to give Rodan the final blow. He jumps at Rodan, but was immediately shot down by Kumonga. "Darn that spider!" curses Inuyasha while trying to free himself from the sticky web.

Roy heard someone shouting, "Attack!" He turns around and sees Pichu falling towards him. Pichu latches onto Roy and crawls under his shirt and tickles him. "Hey! That tic… hahahahaha..!! Tickles!!!" cries Roy between laughs.

Baragon breathes a stream of fire at Roy. Roy was able to dodge the fire, but his cape caught fire. Roy is then running around laughing with a blazing cape on his back.

Naraku is watching everything from atop. "Things are going smoothly," he says to himself. "Hey you!" shouts a voice. Naraku turns around and sees Punk, Fox, and Miroku facing him. "Hand over the jewel or prepare for some beating!" says Punk. "That's if you can even touch me!" says Naraku.

"I will use the secret technique Double Team!" says Punk, and then he zooms toward Naraku, running around him in circles. As he runs around Naraku, several illusions of Punk appear. It seems as if lots of Punks are running around him!

Naraku desperately looks around in confusion. Then all the 'Punks' fire laser beams at Naraku, but Naraku jumps upward and avoids the shot. When he jumped up, he was immediately rammed down by Fox's Fire Fox attack. Naraku falls to the floor and drops the jewel. Fox quickly reaches out to get the jewel, but another hand quickly snatched the jewel before he does. "What's this little girl doing here?" asks Fox. "Why are you taking the jewel?"

"I am Kanna," replies the girl in white. "I am a creation of master Naraku." As she talks, her face shows absolutely no emotions at all. "Now be a good girl and return the jewel," says Fox while pointing his gun at her. Kanna shows her mirror to Fox and starts chanting some stuff. Immediately, Fox turns evil and turns to Punk to shoots him. Punk avoids the shot and says, "What's wrong with Fox?!"

"I have taken his spirit and replaced it with an evil one," explains Kanna. "His spirit is now inside this mirror."

Miroku sneaks up behind Kanna and raises his staff to hit her, but even before he strikes, Kanna quickly backs off.

Fox continues shooting at Punk, who is avoiding all the shots. Punk jumps at Fox and knocks him over the head, fainting him. Punk runs toward Kanna to hit her, but she moves out and avoids the hit. Unknown to her, Pork have climbed onto an area higher than her. "Big Belly Slam!!!!" yells Pork as he jumps down from above and falls on top of Kanna. Kanna gets squashed onto the ground and her mirror and the jewel both flings into the air.

While the mirror is in the air, Kagome shoots an arrow at it, destroying the mirror. Fox gets back up and says, "What's been happening to me?" wonders Fox. Miroku explains to him that Kanna had turned him evil, but Pork and Kagome rescued him.

The jewel falls toward the ground, but Ganondorf grabs it. Link quickly brings his sword down on Ganondorf, but instead of slicing him, he hits Ganondorf with the flat part of the blade. Ganondorf gets knocked to the ground and Link grabs the jewel.

Naraku shouts from above, "No!!! Don't do it!!!!"

"To late, baboon wannabe!" says Link. Then he commands the jewel, "Turn off the evil power!" The jewel flashes brightly, and then it fades. Ganondorf gets back up and says, "Uh? What am I doing here?"

Link explains to him all that happened. Ganondorf then turns to Naraku and says, "You have made me angry! I will destroy you for this!" But Naraku isn't listening. In fact, he looks scared. "No… This can't be happening…" he says softly.

Everyone's attentions were immediately turned to the four monsters. The monsters are also back in their normal state, or to be precise, their destructive state.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

One last question… I know that Inuyasha can turn into his demon form, like when his eye turns red and he destroys everything in sight. But what does it take for him to change back? Can you tell me this?


	19. Out of Control

**Chapter 19: Out of Control

* * *

**

"The monsters are now out of my control…" Naraku stammers. "They have returned to their normal, destructive states…"

"So what's about that?" Link asks him. "It means that the monsters will do whatever they want!" Naraku tells him. "And no one will be able to stop them!"

Without a warning Rodan charges at Hedorah and attacks him. The two monsters are still settling their differences.

"Well, we don't have to worry," says Ganondorf. "They'll kill each other."

Suddenly, Baragon pounces at Ganondorf from the back and pushes him to the ground. "Help!!!!" Ganondorf shrieks. "He's gonna eat me!!!"

Inuyasha rushes forward and swipes Baragon in the face, creating a slash mark across the monster's face. Now angry, Baragon breathes a stream of fire at Inuyasha, but the half-demon jumps into the air and stabs his sword into the monster's back, causing the monster to yowl in pain. Inuyasha gets down to the side of Baragon and delivers a series of slash at the monster. Baragon collapse onto the floor, bleeding severely, and Inuyasha walks up to him. "Time to finish you off once and for all!" He raises his sword to deliver the final blow by cutting off the monster's head, when suddenly a web was shot at Inuyasha, gluing him to the ground. "What the hell?!?"

Kumonga approaches Inuyasha, ready to dine on him. Inuyasha tries to struggle off from the web, but it is too sticky. Roy rushes forward and jumps up in front of Kumonga and slashes the spider across its face. He drops back to the ground and delivers a powerful slash at one of Kumonga's legs, cutting it off. The giant spider roars in pain and looks down at Roy angrily. He shoots out a web at Roy, but Roy uses Double-Edge Dance to slice through the web. The swordsman jumps up to the spider again and attacks with a powerful Flare Blade, creating a huge slit across the spider's face. Kumonga, with a half-dissected face, quickly backs off, but Roy runs under the giant spider and jumps up to stab its underside. Kumonga lets out one final roar before collapsing onto the ground—dead.

Link runs to the dead spider and calls out for Roy's name. "Help me!" came the voice of Roy. "I'm squashed under Kumonga!"

"Would anyone mind helping me get out of here?!" Inuyasha shouts out, still caught in the web net. Suddenly, Baragon bursts out from the ground underneath him and captures Inuyasha in his jaws.

"Oh no!!!!" screams Ganondorf. "He's got Inuyasha in his mouth!!!!"

Baragon tries to shut his mouth close, but Inuyasha tries with all his strength to hold it open. Sesshomaru, still in his true form, charges at Baragon and attacks him, making him drop Inuyasha. Sesshomaru then bites Baragon's right front leg and tears it away. Baragon roars out painfully when his leg is torn off. Sesshomaru continues to attack Baragon mercilessly, tearing through his body. Finally, Baragon collapse onto the ground, all torn up and in a bloody mess.

Rodan and Hedorah are still battling each other, and it seems that Hedorah is winning. Rodan flies in circles around the sludge monster, blasting it with Uranium Heat Beam, followed by giving him a strong peck. All these attacks were in vain, for Hedorah is immune to all of Rodan's attacks. Hedorah hurls several acidic muds at Rodan, burning the flying monster in the skin. Finally, Rodan crashes onto the ground because he is weakened by the acidic attacks. Hedorah continues to blast Rodan mercilessly with his beam attack, and then he walks to Rodan and delivers a strong kick, sending the monster flying across the sky and slamming onto the ground.

Thinking he had won, Hedorah turns his attention to the people. "He's going to attack us!" screams Shippo. "Do something fast!" He throws several foxfires at Hedorah, but it didn't affect the monster at all.

Hedorah continues to approach the group. "What do we do now?!" says Pix worried. "Is everybody forgetting the fact that Hedorah's weakness is electricity?" Punk tells everyone.

"I remember that," Ness. "But we got no electricity." Punk slaps his forehead and then points to Pichu. "Me?" asks Pichu. "What about me? I'm just a cute, little Pichu."

"He means you have electric powers," Ness tells him. "You can electrocute that monster, can't you?"

"Oh yeah! I remember!" Pichu runs in front of Hedorah and emits powerful electric bolts that knock Hedorah onto his back. "That'll teach you!" Pichu taunts. "Very good!" Ness says to him. "Here, have a doggy treat!"

Hedorah gets back up again, now really pissed off that a little creature could hurt him very much. Sesshomaru jumps at Hedorah and slashes him radpily with his claws. This created many leaking holes all over the monster's body, but they were immediately healed automatically. "This monster isn't dying…" says Fox. "What do we do now…?"

"I know just the thing to do," says Punk. He gathers everyone around himself and he whispers his plan. Pichu again zaps Hedorah with a powerful thunder attack. While Hedorah is being electrocuted, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both jump at the monster and deliver a series of powerful slashes, tearing the monster into several slimy pieces. When the pieces all fell to the ground, Punk holds up the Jewel of Power and shouts, "I command you to possess the power of electricity!" The jewel glows in a brilliant yellow flash and fires a huge bolt of electricity into the sky. Thunderbolts drop back down onto the floor, frying all the pieces of Hedorah. Finally, the body pieces dries up and disintegrates; thus marking the end of the polluted monster.

"Eet's finally over," says Mario. Everyone turns to Naraku with an angry face. Naraku moves back a little and says, "You thought I would give up here, didn't you? It's true that my plans have come to naught, but that does not mean I'm out of ideas. I will withdraw for now, but I will return again and put an end to all of you!" Having said that, Naraku and his minions all disappear in a puff of smoke. "Come back here!" shouts Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru, now in his human form, turns to Inuyasha. "Now that all of this is over, let us begin our duel."

"You bet I will!" says Inuyasha as he gets into fighting stance.

The Smashers all got in between the both of them. "Stop this nonsense!" says Link. "We helped each other defeat the enemies and you two still want to fight each other?!"

"Get out of the way!" Inuyasha yells at him. "I have a score to settle with him!"

"You shouldn't be fighting your brother!" Ness says to Sesshomaru. "A family should love each other!"

""You know nothing at all, kid," Sesshomaru tells him. "Do you have the right to stop me?"

"And if you do hate Inuyasha," adds Ganondorf. "Then why did you rescue him from Baragon's jaw?"

"It is because I don't want anyone else to kill him. He is my opponent, so no one else besides me can kill him."

All of these were immediately interrupted by a roar. They all turn to see Rodan flying towards them all! Rodan swoops down at them and caught Kagome and Pork in his talons. "Noooooo!!!!! Pork!!!!!" shrieks Pix. "He got Kagome too!" screams Shippo. "We must rescue her!"

Everyone, except Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin, starts chasing after Rodan.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	20. Showdown With Rodan

To answer one of the reviewer's questions, I did not say Rodan is dead. I only said Hedorah THOUGHT he had won, but I did not say Rodan is all burned up into bones and have died. And as for Inuyasha's demon form… Read this chapter and see…

* * *

**Chapter 20: Showdown With Rodan**

Rodan is flying through the sky at a speed of mach 3, carrying Kagome and Pork on his talons. "Let go of me!" shouts Kagome, pounding Rodan's talons.

"Please don't eat me!" screams Pork. "My body is all fat! No meat but fat!"

The others are trying to catch up with the flying monster, but they are too slow, except for Inuyasha.

"We'll never be able to catch up with him…" pants Ness, who had been running a long time nonstop. "He's just too fast…"

"If only Captain Falcon was here," says Pichu. "He could catch up with Rodan."

"That's still not possible," Fox tells him. "Captain runs at the speed of 100 kilometers per hour, but Rodan flies at the speed of mach 3."

"How fast is that?"

"You don't want to know."

Inuyasha sniffs into the air and smells something. "I smell something familiar." Then he hops off in a certain direction, followed by the others.

No sooner, they saw Rodan perching on top of a rock. "Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts out. "Are you still alive?"

Kagome hears him and shouting her name and replies, "I'm still alive!"

"Stay there! I'm coming to rescue you!"

"And me too!!!!" screams the voice of Pork.

Rodan sees Inuyasha rushing towards him, so he fires his beam at him, but Inuyasha skillfully dodges the beam. When Inuyasha jumps near Rodan, the monster uses his wings to smack him onto the ground, and then Rodan starts to take off again.

"Don't let him escape!!!" shouts Shippo. Rodan heads for the skies again, and Sango quickly throws her boomerang at him. The boomerang hits the talon that is holding Pork, causing him to let go of Pork. "YYYAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" screams Pork as he falls downward.

"Quick!" screams Pix in panic. "We must rescue him!" Roy quickly takes out his cape. "We'll use this to catch him!"

The Smashers and the two Pirates holds the cape on each side and goes below the falling Pork, trying to catch him.

"A bit to the left! No! To the right!"

"Left! Left!!! Right!!! Right!!!

"More center!"

"Up a little bit!!!!!"

Pork falls onto the middle of the cape. Unfortunately, the cape couldn't support his weight, but at the same time so fortunate, the cape is very tough, so it didn't rip. But it is still unfortunate, because when Pork falls onto the cape, he pushed it down and hit the ground beneath it so hard that the ground breaks and he fell through it, dragging down along the cape and the ones who were holding onto the side of the cape.

CRASH

"Oof!!! Don't step on me!!!"

"It's too tight down here!"

"Somebody's touching my butt!!!!"

"Eeeeeeewwww!!!!!!"

"Pork! You're too heavy!!"

"Ahhh!!! There eez something crawling eento my shirt-a!"

"Get us out of here!"

"So dark!!!"

Miroku pokes his head into the hole. "Are you comfortable down there?"

Inuyasha is the only one still chasing Rodan since he runs the fastest among the group. When he got near Rodan, he jumps up and pulls out his Tetsaiga.

"WIND SCAR!!!!"

A sharp blade of wind shoots forward and scratches Rodan in his left wing. The pain made Rodan distracted from his flight and he smashes straight into a rock wall and falls onto the ground with a thud.

Inuyasha runs to his talons and frees Kagome from the grasps. "Thanks for saving me!" says Kagome. "Man, don't you have the common sense to get out of the way when Rodan is charging towards you?" asks Inuyasha.

Rodan gets back up and roars angrily. He raises his talon and stomps down at them, but misses when they quickly moved out. Inuyasha tells Kagome to run for her safety. "I will deal with this lumbering giant myself."

He jumps up at Rodan, but was immediately smacked off. This time he hops up a tall cliff and faces Rodan. "Come get me! You foul fowl!"

Rodan turns to Inuyasha and tries to peck him, but Inuyasha constantly jumps around, making him miss every time. "Now's my turn!" shouts Inuyasha. He jumps at Rodan's head and brings down his sword onto Rodan's head, making a slash across it before jumping back onto the same cliff. Now angry, Rodan fires his beam at Inuyasha, but the half-demon dodges it. Again, Inuyasha jumps at Rodan, but this time Rodan was able to peck Inuyasha as he jumps forward, sending him back to the ground. Rodan then uses his giant talons to stomp Inuyasha, but Inuyasha rolls aside to avoid it.

Inuyasha gets back up and thought, "This guy is too big for me to handle alone! If only I were his size…" Some arrows were shot forward and hit Rodan on the wings, but it wasn't enough to hurt him. Inyasha sees Kagome standing there and shooting the giant monster. "You wench! I told you to escape!"

"You should be happy that I'm helping you!" she shouts back. Rodan flies into the sky and dives for Kagome, and when Inuyasha sees this, he quickly rushes to Kagome and pushes her away, allowing Rodan to smash him into the ground with his beak.

"Inuyasha!!!!!" Kagome shouts out when she sees this. Rodan gets up and stares at Kagome and approaches her slowly. Inuyasha climbs up from the smashed ground painfully. "I must protect Kagome…" Again, he jumps at Rodan, but was smashed down by the monster's beak again.

Kagome quickly runs to Inuyasha's side. "Are you all right?"

"Why don't you run?! You whore!"

"Because I don't want to leave you to fight alone!"

"You can't possibly hurt that big piece of leather!"

Again, Rodan pecks down at them, but Inuyasha and Kagome quickly gets out of the way. Inuyasha jumps at the monster again, only to get knocked back. Kagome pulls out her bow and arrows and begins firing at Rodan, but it didn't do any good.

Suddenly, some more arrows were shot from the side and onto Rodan's wing. He turns around and sees the priestess Kikyo firing at him. "Kikyo!" shouts Inuyasha when he sees her. "What are you doing here?"

"To help you!" she replies. Rodan goes toward Kikyo and slams his beak at her, but she jumps back a little and avoided it, and then continues shooting arrows that glows in a white aura. Rodan opens his mouth and begins to charge up energy. "RUN!!!!!" Inuyasha shouts at her. "Avoid that thing at all cost!"

A beam shoots out from Rodan's mouth. Kikyo saw it just in time and quickly jumps aside, only getting a bit of her kimono burned.

Inuyasha quickly rushes to where Kikyo is to protect her. "You giant monster! I will surely destroy you!" Rodan fires a beam again and it succeeds in hitting Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!!!!" shouts both Kagome and Kikyo when they see this. Inuyasha was blasted backwards onto some rocks. If it weren't for his fire rat kimono, then he would have been vaporized by the Uranium Heat Beam. He looks at his hand and noticed that the Tetsaiga is gone!

Roan flies up to Inuyasha and hits him with his talon. Inuyasha was able to move back fast, but was still slashed in the face with the sharp claws. He attacks Rodan again, but was kicked back by the massive talons and sent flying onto some sharp rocks.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group made it to this place. "What-a have we missed?" Mario asks Kagome.

"Inuyasha is in danger!" she says. "Rodan is about to kill him!"

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Link tells the others. "Let's go help a friend in need!"

"I don't really think you need to," Kagome tells him.

"Why?"

Kagome points to the Tetsaiga that's stabbed onto the ground. "He dropped it while fighting Rodan. Whenever he lost this sword and he is in danger…"

Kikyo continues to shoot arrows from behind Rodan. The giant monster turns around and uses his wings to blow the priestess away, right off the edge. "Kikyo! No!!!" shouts Inuyasha as he gets up to rescue her, but Rodan kicks him back onto the sharp rocks.

"Hey! There's a girl falling down the cliff!" Ness points out. The Smashers again use Roy's cape and got under the falling Kikyo. "Do you think she's as heavy as Pork?" Roy asks. "Nah, she doesn't look heavy to me," says Ness. Kikyo fell onto the cape and was saved.

"Thanks for saving me," says Kikyo. "But…" She looks up nervously.

Inuyasha is bleeding all over. He is very weak and pretty much near dying. Rodan kicks him into the sharp rocks over and over while blasting him with Uranium Heat Beam. Finally, Inuyasha can't take it anymore. His eyes begin to turn red, his fangs begin to grow sharper, and purple markings appear on his face. Inuyasha lets out a beast-like roar and charges at Rodan in a blinding speed. He rams onto Rodan's body and slashes it severely. Rodan moves back a little and fires his beam, but misses. Inuyasha jumps at Rodan again and slashes him multiple times, creating wounds that bleed severly. Rodan quickly flies into the sky to escape this 'mad man'.

The demon Inuyasha launches himself into the sky and was able to grab onto Rodan's leg. There he sinks his claws into the feet and pulls out a chunk of flesh. Rodan roars painfully and shakes his legs, trying to make Inuyasha let go. Inuyasha runs onto Rodan's back and attacks that part. This time, he pushes his hand deep into the monster's back, creating a bloody hole.

The next part is indeed quite frightening. Inuyasha bores a hole on Rodan and digs into his body. Rodan flies around the sky in an awkward formation while roaring out in pain with Inuyasha inside his body, tearing away the inside flesh.

Finally, Inuyasha bursts out from Rodan's stomach and falls onto the ground. Rodan himself also crashes onto the ground due the pain inside his body.

Kagome warns the others not to go near Inuyasha when he's in this state. "Then how do we turn him back?" Link asks. "Try to get the Tetsaiga onto his hand," she replies.

"I can do it," says Punk. He holds the Tetsaiga and walks toward Inuyasha. Using his quick speed, he zips by Inuyasha and places the Tetsaiga onto his hand. Slowly, Inuyasha reverts back to a half-demon, and then he collapse onto the ground from exhaustion. Kagome runs to his side, but Kikyo pushes her away. "Don't come near him! He's mine!"

"Whoever said he's your?!"

"He likes me more than you!"

"He never said that!"

Kikyo points her bow and arrow at Kagome. "Say that again and I'll kill you."

Rodan lets out a loud roar and tries to fire his beam attack, but instead of coming out from the mouth, the beam bursts out from the hole on his stomach. Rodan flies up into the sky, roaring painfully as beams burst out from his body uncontrollably. Finally, letting out one last roar, Rodan explodes in a fiery explosion and chunks of meat where sent raining across the sky.

"It's over at last…" says Inuyasha exhausted. "I won…" Kikyo bends close to him. "Please be all right, please…"

Kagome also bends close to him, but Kikyo pushes her away. "Now ladies," says Roy. "Please don't fight over a boy, it's not a nice scene."

Kikyo just stood up and pointed her arrow at him. "You stay out of this too! You do not understand any of this."

Link runs in front of Roy and says, "You wanna fight?!" He takes out his sword. "Then I'll fight you myself!"

"Link!" Ganondorf yells at him. "Don't hurt a girl! It's not nice! Unless it's a bitch who intends on taking over the world!"

"I'm not stopping!" yells Link. "I'm gonna…" Before he can finish, Ganondorf beats him on the head using the flat part of his sword.

Kikyo puts her weapons away and turns to Kagome. "I'll let you go this time, because I don't want to do this in front of many people. Next time we meet, we'll settle it once and for all." With this, she turns around and left.

"Well," says Fox. "Now that we have the Jewel of Power, we can finally go home…"

"YAAAAAY!!!!!" shouted the others with joy.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next is the final chapter!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A giant beast, controlled by the villains, stomps through the city and causes massive destruction.**


	21. Back to Present

**Chapter 21: Back to the Present

* * *

**

Everyone is gathered in the village, or rather the remains of the village.

Punk and Fox check the Warp Machine and insert the Jewel of Power into it.

"It's all ready," says Fox. "We can now go home!" He pulls the switch and a warp portal appears.

"YAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" shouted the others with joy. "Master Hand says to bring the machine along when we return," says Punk. "I know just which button to press."

Pix and Pork wastes no time in jumping into the portal first. The others look back at their new friends. "We have to go now," says Lilina. "I'm afraid we won't meet again."

Kagome stretches out her hand and shakes Lilina's hand. "Never mind, we will still no each other."

Link walks up to Inuyasha. "C'mon, shouldn't you feel depressed that I'm leaving? You'll never find any other swordsman as good as I am."

"Hmph! You're not half as good as me anyway."

"What?! Say that again!!!!!"

Before Link could react, Ganondorf beats him on the head and throws him into the portal. "Forgive his short temper," Ganondorf says. "Never mind," says Inuyasha. "I'm sorta like him also."

Miroku walk up to Lilina. "It's such a sorrow to see a beautiful girl like you leaving. I really wish that you could bear me my child." Sango then beats him on the head. "Just ignore him. Now good-bye and get going home!"

Lilina nods and took Roy's hand and they walk into the portal together.

"I'll never forget this game called "bash ball" you taught me," Shippo tells Ness. "It's such a fun game!"

"It's baseball…" Ness corrects him.

Everyone said their farewells and the Smashers all disappear into the portal. Punk presses some buttons on the machine before quickly running into the portal. With a bright flash, the entire machine disappears.

Kagome stands there staring at the thin air for a few seconds. Inuyasha asks her, "What are you looking at? You miss them?"

"Everyone would definitely miss a friend, wouldn't you?"

"They're not so good friends anyway."

"Don't be like that! They're the greatest person I've ever met!"

"They're mentally insane people who can't act properly."

"Don't be so mean, can you?"

"I'm serious! What kind of a person would speak in weird accent (he's referring to Mario) or go wild when tiny mistakes happen? Come to think of it, you're also like them. You always go wild when some test is coming up and you don't care about hunting for Shikon anymore. You're the craziest girl I've ever met!"

Annoyed, Kagome shouts out, "SIT!!!!!"

Back in present day, Onett…

"Three cheers for our returned heroes!" shouts Master Hand. "YAAAAAYYY!!!!" screams the others with joy.

Marth puts his hand around Roy and says, "I bet you risk your entire life trying to keep Lilina safe, right?"

"Yeah, but not that much."

"You can always give her to me when you're tired of her."

"Never!" He punches Marth in the face.

"And then I zapped the giant monster to its death!" Pichu tells Pikachu. "This proves I'm stronger than you!"

"That doesn't prove anything," says Pikachu. "You should see me fight if I was there."

"But then, your powers are still nothing compared to mines!"

Pikachu gives Pichu a powerful zap, knocking him out. "Now will you say I'm stronger?"

Mario calls out to DK, "Can you give me da soft-a drink?"

"What? You want cough drop?" DK hands him a cough drop.

"I said-a soft-a drink!"

"I know, so here's your cough drop."

"Mamamia… You still have hearing problem…"

In the Space Pirate Base…

"Now that you three are back in position," Ridley tells Punk, Pix, and Pork. "Do you remember what's your old job?"

"Yes," they reply. "To destroy the Smashers…"

* * *

_THE END_… for now

Now that's gotta be the story that took me the longest to complete! It's finally finished! I'm so happy! Enjoy! Any flames will be used to light barbecue.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**4 turtles in the sewer… They are allies…**


End file.
